Stargazer
by Alface
Summary: Alfred é um musico apaixonado. Com seu violão em mãos cria melodias incríveis, mas que são utilizadas como uma maneira de ter seu ganha-pão como um músico de rua. Um dia, ao tocar na rua, encontra um homem misterioso e dono de uma voz magnífica. Começa então uma história entre esses dois homens, e uma luta interna entre viver seu sonho ou se entregar à realidade.
1. Chapter 1

O relógio tocou, marcando seis em ponto. Alfred desligou o alarme, e olhou sorrindo para o céu. Já começava a anoitecer e ele sabia que essa era a hora perfeita para ganhar uns trocados.

Desceu a escada da pensão pelo corrimão, quase esbarrando em Francis ("desculpe!", conseguiu gritar, ouvindo um pequeno xingamento vindo ao longe), carregando nada a não ser seu fiel violão. O objeto já estava bastante desgastado e as cordas a ponto de se arrebentarem, mas nem mesmo a gentileza de Yao oferecendo ajuda para comprar um novo violão faria o americano trocar seu fiel amigo.

A verdade era que todos que moravam ali não possuíam uma renda muito amigável. Era apenas um edifício caindo aos pedaços no centro da cidade. O preço a ser pago pelo aluguel talvez fosse devido à localização do apartamento, pois cobrar por qualquer outra coisa seria extorsão. O chão de madeira velho rangia sempre que alguém decidia fazer uma visita noturna ao banheiro que, aliás, era comunitário e estava sempre com goteiras e infiltração. Os quartos cheiravam a mofo e mesmo Ivan, que era bastante cuidadoso com a limpeza de sua moradia, sofria com o cheiro de poeira e as manchas verdes que insistiam em aparecer dentro do armário.

Mas foi com a perspectiva de uma nova vida em mente que o loiro passou pela porta. Nem se preocupou em trancá-la atrás de si e olhou para o céu. Já estava escuro. Abriu um grande sorriso e jogou os braços para o alto.

– Isso! Hoje é o dia, eu posso sentir – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto descia a rua indo em direção ao centro comercial.

O frescor da noite o preenchia, as luzes da cidade o encantavam e o céu noturno... Simplesmente não tinha palavras para descrever o céu. Era como se o chamasse para fora, como se o compreendesse e o abrassasse, dizendo que aquela era a hora.

Alfred sempre sentiu uma forte conexão com as estrelas e podia senti-las acendendo uma chama dentro de si. Sentia-se inspirado, e a inspiração era algo bastante necessária para poder tocar seu violão dando tudo de si.

O pequeno muro de pedra próximo à loja de discos era o lugar perfeito. Sentou-se ali e afinou seu violão, ignorando os olhares que reprovavam aquele pobretão. Estava com uma calça que há muito já foi preta e um casaco fino azul, onde os buracos em sua frente indicavam que o americano usava outra blusa, vermelha, por dentro. Seu cachecol balançava junto com o ar da noite e a única coisa fora de sincronia em sua aparência talvez fosse uma boina vermelha com listras brancas, que o americano tratou de depositar no chão à sua frente assim que se sentiu pronto. Respirou fundo, olhou para as estrelas mais uma vez e se pôs a tocar.

Começou a atrair olhares curiosos, alguns talvez maldosos que, ao ouvirem sua música, não podiam acreditar no que viam. Em um centro comercial, onde executivos e operários andavam de um lado para o outro, indo para casa ou correndo para o supermercado em busca de algo pronto para preparar para o jantar, havia um homem pobre tocando uma melodia calma e paciente no violão. As cordas balançavam em harmonia com sua cabeça, que ia de um lado para o outro, completamente absorto com a própria canção.

O contraste era facilmente visível e até irônico. Os homens e mulheres corriam pela rua, sempre em pressa, ao som de uma melodia doce e calma de um violão. As buzinas dos carros, os gritos raivosos dos motoristas e a irresponsabilidade dos pedestres na rua se mesclavam com aquela melodia sobre amor e paz.

Quem se aproximou primeiro foi uma garotinha. Possuía duas grandes trancinhas que desciam pelas laterais de sua cabeça e estava fortemente agasalhada. Alfred não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso de canto, que fez a garotinha corar. Ela correu e depositou três moedas dentro de sua boina e correu em direção aos seus pais. O americano curvou seu pescoço para frente em agradecimento e voltou para seu próprio mundo, algo somente a música poderia lhe proporcionar.

* * *

Já eram onze da noite e Alfred só possuía dinheiro o suficiente para comprar três pães e talvez um refrigerante. Suspirou, observando sua boina estranhamente estampada, e olhou para o céu. Afinal, aquele não era seu dia, não é? Pensou no que Francis costumava o dizer. Ele era o único da pensão com um emprego fixo (isso é, ninguém fazia a mínima ideia com o que Ivan trabalhava) e sempre que tinha a oportunidade, tentava convencer o americano a trabalhar como caixa de supermercado ou algum emprego mais estável.

– Sei que esse tipo de emprego possui várias horas de jornada de trabalho e que no fim, o salário não é grande coisa – o francês costumava dizer, enquanto colocava sua mão no ombro do americano, tentando o confortar – Mas você pode ir subindo devagar. Quem sabe não recebe uma promoção por seu trabalho duro? E ao menos todo mês teria a garantia de que não vai morrer de fome.

Este pensamento o deprimiu. A música era a única coisa que conseguia acalmar Alfred, que na realidade era bastante agitado. Não conseguiria se conformar em passar oito horas por dia em pé perguntando se desejam pagar em dinheiro ou cartão. Só a ideia já lhe transmitia fortes calafrios. Ele era a música e a música era ele, simples assim. Não conseguiria viver sem ela e sequer gostaria de tentar tal façanha. Sabia que seu futuro estava em seu velho violão e jamais permitiria que outro pensamento a não ser este tomasse conta de sua mente.

Não possuía família para criar, e muito menos pais para pedir dinheiro caso precisasse. Sua única posse era aquela pequena aquisição em um garage sale há três anos, que já havia passado por maus bocados junto ao americano. Não tinha pressa em arranjar um emprego fixo. E sabia que caso realmente precisasse, poderia passar um mês no apartamento já pequeno de um dos moradores da pensão até ter dinheiro o bastante para pagar o aluguel novamente.

Não era aquela a noite que tanto esperava. Guardou os trocados no bolso e colocou a boina em sua cabeça, preparando-se par a voltar para a pequena pensão. Talvez fosse para o quarto de Yao pegar algo para jantar. Era o que todos faziam por lá.

Sentiu algo quente em seu ombro. Ao virar seu rosto, encontrou uma mão branca feito leite o apertando ali. Era pequena se comparada à sua, mas não delicada o bastante para ser uma mão feminina. Levantou mais o rosto e deu de cara com duas orbes verdes, que pareciam perfurar-lhe a alma.

Talvez estivesse muito acostumado com as nojeiras da pensão, mas ver um homem tão limpo e bem vestido o surpreendeu. Podia sentir a leve fragrância de colônia barata exalando do outro e o olhou surpreso.

– Você toca? – o homem perguntou. Alfred apenas conseguiu acenar sua cabeça em concordância – Poderia tocar algo para mim?

O americano não pôde deixar de rir. Com certeza era um pedido incomum, um homem pomposo com um leve sotaque inglês lhe pedir para tocar. Ele parecia ter dinheiro. Deu de ombros e se sentou novamente no muro de pedras. Quem sabe não era sua chance de ganhar uns trocados?

– Talvez você devesse deixar sua boina no chão novamente.

Alfred o encarou, deixando que um pequeno riso escapasse por dentre seus lábios.

– Mas a esta hora não tem ninguém aqui. Se você quiser me dar uns trocados, pode dá-los diretamente para mim.

Estendeu a mão para o outro que riu, cruzando os braços.

– Eu não vou dar dinheiro algum. Agora vai, coloque a boina no chão.

O americano não gostava que mandassem nele. Muito menos gostou da confiança daquele homem. Franziu o cenho, enquanto fazia o que o outro havia sugerido, mesmo que duvidasse de que serviria de alguma coisa.

Segurou o violão e olhou para o homem misterioso. Este sorriu e fez sinal para que começasse. Suspirou novamente e olhou para o céu. Contou mentalmente até três e começou a tocar.

Seus dedos dançavam por entre as cordas enquanto seus olhos fechados permitiam que criasse um novo mundo em sua mente. Sua imaginação vagava com sua própria melodia e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Algo então quebrou sua imaginação, e ao abrir os olhos percebeu o que era.

_The sky I looked up to at night_

_The clouds were flowing_

_I spread my arms and tried to catch the stars_

Olhou para aquele homem loiro, de cabelo curto e mal penteado. Seus olhos verdes pareciam refletir o céu noturno, enquanto cantava. Sua voz era densa, mas melodiosa. Alfred percebeu que havia grande técnica nela e se perguntou o que um cantor profissional estava fazendo ali.

Assim como quando tocava, observou o outro fechar seus olhos e viajar. Ele sorria enquanto suas mãos balançavam pelo ar e sua expressão às vezes se tornava dolorosa, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Depois novamente sorria e sua expressão se amenizava, não passando despercebido pelas poucas pessoas que estavam na rua àquela hora. Elas paravam, surpresas, e olhavam para aqueles dois homens estranhos. Um que parecia ter saído de uma lata de lixo, mas que tocava com uma delicadeza e cuidado nunca antes visto, e o outro, que estava vestido como se estivesse voltando do trabalho para sua mulher e filhos mas que estava ali, às onze horas da noite, preenchendo o local com uma voz que mais parecia pertencente a um anjo.

Algumas começaram a jogar moedas e até algumas notas de papel, para a surpresa do americano. Isso o animou e começou a tocar com mais afinco, observando um pequeno sorriso se formar no canto da boca do outro, mas talvez tenha sido só impressão.

_I can see the world deep inside of your eyes_

_The clouds carry the song over the land_

_And I count the flowing songs_

_All the shooting stars leave me behind_

_And I realize why I'm standing here_

Alfred parou de tocar, no mesmo segundo que o inglês elevava sua voz, usando toda sua técnica e emoção no último verso da música recém-inventada. O americano não pôde fazer nada a não ser acompanhar o olhar do homem estranho, que estava direcionado para as estrelas.

_Stargazer!_


	2. Chapter 2

– Você tem certeza de que não é um cantor profissional? – Alfred perguntou, surpreso.

– Sim. Cantar é apenas um hobbie para mim – Arthur sorriu.

Após a performance da noite passada, o americano já possuía dinheiro o suficiente para pagar o aluguel, e o estranho rejeitava sempre que Alfred tentasse oferecer-lhe metade do dinheiro ganho naquela noite.

– Eu não preciso. – o homem dizia, deixando o americano levemente com raiva.

– Meu nome é Alfred F. Jones. O seu?

– Arthur Kirkland.

– Então Arthur, me permita ao menos pagar algo para você comer em agradecimento por hoje!

E assim os dois foram parar em uma lanchonete suja ao final do centro comercial. Arthur não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com a sujeira do local, o que deixou o americano surpreso.

– Espero que não se importe em comer neste fim de poço. Não posso me dar ao luxo de gastar muito, estou devendo dois alugueis sabe.

– Não me importo nem um pouco, na verdade... – Arthur recusou o pequeno cardápio sujo que lhe foi oferecido por um atendente e apenas pediu "o de sempre" – Eu venho aqui todos os dias.

– Todos os dias? – Alfred não podia esconder seu olhar surpreso e soltou uma risada – Um filhinho de papai como você? Não acredito.

– Não sei qual sua definição de filhinho de papai... – Para a surpresa do americano, Arthur não parecia nem um pouco incomodado pela maneira que foi chamado - ...Mas creio que eu e você entendemos muito bem a necessidade de guardar o pouco de dinheiro que recebemos.

Alfred não disse nada. Se ele precisa de dinheiro também, porque não aceitou metade dos lucros do dia de hoje? Alfred pensou. Suspirou e escolheu um sanduíche barato, devolvendo o cardápio logo depois. Aproveitou que Arthur parecia distraído olhando pela janela e prestou mais atenção na a figura em sua frente.

Sua pele era palidamente branca, como se fosse anêmico. Mas mesmo observada de longe, era possível perceber a maciez e o americano se pegou pensando como deveria ser a sensação de tocar seu rosto.

Suas roupas não pareciam ser caras, mas eram muito bem cuidadas, talvez até novas, e seus sapatos estavam engraxados em uma perfeição diária. Seus olhos eram verdes e penetrantes, e suas sobrancelhas levemente grossas. Seu nariz grande e curvado juntamente com seus dentes levemente tortos criava uma atmosfera até cômica se comparado com seu sotaque inglês. Parecia um estereótipo inglês saído de um livro infantil.

Talvez a única coisa fora do lugar fosse seu cabelo, de um loiro sujo e engrenhado de tal forma que parecia nunca ter sido penteado. Alfred não pôde evitar de, inconscientemente, passar a mão sobre seu próprio cabelo, que era de um loiro um pouco mais claro que o do outro e até bem cuidado, se comparado ao resto de sua aparência.

– Já terminou? – Arthur se virou levemente, franzindo o cenho – Ou quanto tempo mais vai continuar me encarando assim?

– Ah, desculpe-me – Alfred parecia levemente sem-graça. Apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa e a mão em sua bochecha, enquanto brincava com um canudinho com sua outra mão – Mas não é todo dia que aparece alguém me mandando tocar e ainda sem-vergonha o bastante para admitir desde o começo que não me daria nenhum trocado. Ah, e que me conseguisse descolar uma boa grana em uma só noite e no fim só aceitasse um jantar mixuruca neste lugar em troca.

O homem não pôde deixar de rir alto. Cruzou os braços em seu peito e olhou para o americano, com uma expressão brincalhona em seus olhos.

– Não é todo dia que vejo um pé-rapado com um grande talento musical que parece possuído por algum tipo de Deus da música enquanto toca violão. Sabia que tentei te chamar mais de uma vez enquanto tocava?

– Você não pode falar muito, não é mesmo? – Alfred se sorriu, lembrando-se da expressão facial de Arthur que parecia se alterar bastante durante a música enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados, quase como se estivesse sonhando.

O inglês não falou mais nada.

Os pedidos chegaram e ambos comeram. Alfred parecia devorar a comida enquanto Arthur comia com classe e calma. O americano ainda acreditava que o outro fosse um filhinho de papai.

* * *

– Ah! Aquele sanduíche estava uma delícia!

Alfred sorria, colocando suas mãos em sua nuca. O inglês deu de ombros e continuou a andar. Voltaram novamente para a comercial e depois de cinco minutos andando em silêncio, Alfred parou.

– Eu moro logo ali – Apontou para um prédio que parecia que ia desmoronar a qualquer segundo – E você?

– Moro mais para frente. – disse secamente – Nos despedimos aqui, então.

– É, eu acho que sim.

Alfred sorriu. Arthur arriscou um sorriso de canto. Ambos estenderam as mãos e se despediram, e o americano se pôs a andar logo depois. De costas, estendeu a mão como um último adeus para aquele homem estranho.

Abriu a porta da pensão, ainda imerso em pensamentos. Subiu a escada e como sempre, o barulho infernal que ela fazia denunciou sua chegada. Abriu a porta de seu quarto, ouvindo um remexer no quarto em frente ao seu. Aquele pertencia à Wang Yao.

– Alfred? – o chinês murmurou em um inglês precário – Ah, estamos jantando aqui. Não quer se juntar a nós?

– Ah, obrigado! Mas já jantei.

E adentrou no quarto sem mais detalhes.

O chinês franziu o cenho e fechou a porta novamente. Seu quarto era entupido de tralhas e produtos importados, nos quais eram sua fonte de renda. Era um vendedor ambulante, mas que sabia negociar muito bem e tinha talento para ganhar dinheiro. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Ivan e Francis, que comiam com gosto o risoto que Yao havia preparado.

– Que estranho... Não estou acostumado a ouvir o Alfred recusando comida.

Francis abaixou seu prato, suspirando.

– Esse menino... Fica trabalhando até tarde e depois não come. Vai acabar morrendo deste jeito.

– Huh? O que vocês querem dizer? – Ivan estava sempre sorrindo, era um mistério para todos o que se passava em sua mente. Riu divertidamente e falou como se fosse o óbvio a se saber – Vocês não ficaram sabendo? Ele ganhou um bom dinheiro hoje enquanto tocava!

– Aiyah... Eu sequer me atrevo a perguntar como você sabe disso.

– Ganhou muito dinheiro? Tem certeza? – Francis indagou. Ivan balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e tornou a devorar a comida. – Hm... Será que finalmente ele vai subir na vida? Talvez seja um bom sinal.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Alfred se jogou em sua cama malcheirosa e suspirou. Nunca pensou que seria capaz de ganhar tanto dinheiro enquanto tocava violão e só por um dia!

Talvez, se formasse uma dupla com Arthur, tivesse alguma chance de melhorar sua carreira. Mas o inglês parecia nem um pouco interessado no dinheiro que ganharam. Talvez porque ele considerasse aquilo só um hobbie?

Rolou para o lado e deu de cara com um espelho quebrado que possuía pendurado na parede do quarto. Viu refletido seu cabelo liso e de um loiro médio, seus olhos azuis que pareciam brilhar na escuridão do quarto e seu rosto. Viu uma pequena mancha de sujeira em sua bochecha e tratou de limpá-la logo com o dedo, se lembrando das palavras do inglês.

"_Não é todo dia que vejo um pé-rapado com um grande talento musical_!"

Então ele achava que o americano possuía um grande talento musical? Sorriu ao lembrar-se daquilo. Ser elogiado por sua música era realmente muito bom.

O resto da sentença pareceu atingi-lo como um raio de repente e se viu no espelho mais uma vez. Franziu o cenho enquanto observava suas roupas e os três buracos que seu casaco possuía na frente. Virou seu rosto para o outro lado e se cobriu com o lençol. Antes de cair no sono, murmurou para si mesmo:

– Pé rapado é uma ova... Quem aquele homem mimado acha que é...

* * *

Pela manhã do dia seguinte, estava inspirado. Antes de Francis sair para o trabalho, Alfred pediu seu kit de costura emprestado, e mostrou os furos em seu casaco.

– Hm... Creio que se você costurar isso aí vai ficar estranho. Seria melhor ter um tecido por baixo onde você pudesse emendar com os buracos, para não puxar demais e deixa-lo com um volume estranho nesta parte. Isso seria até mais engraçado de se ver do que os buracos em si...

Depois disso, Alfred se jogou em sua cama, frustrado.

Não sabia o porquê, mas as palavras do inglês pareciam ter-lhe afetado bastante. Talvez porque nunca tivesse sido chamado daquela forma por alguém tão bem vestido antes (Os moradores da pensão o chamavam assim o tempo todo, mas não possuíam moral alguma para chama-lo assim, então Alfred só os ignorava). Ele era pobre, mas não chegava a tanto. Possuía outras roupas, mas aquele casaco e aquela blusa eram seus favoritos, não podia evitar. E as outras calças que possuía não tinham tantos bolsos quanto gostaria.

Guardou o dinheiro do aluguel em uma carteira separada, que deixou escondida no guarda-roupa. Pegou o resto do dinheiro e o enfiou no bolso, determinado a comprar alguma coisa que melhorasse sua aparência.

Foi até uma loja de roupas local, que era famosa por suas promoções e peças horríveis. Deu uma rápida olhada por entre as roupas, finalmente suspirando e deixando o local, andando sem rumo pela comercial. Lembrou-se porque tinha tão poucas roupas. Não possuía talento e muito menos paciência alguma para se focar em algo tão banal quanto criar a impressão de algo que não era. Não foi justamente por isso que saiu da casa de seus pais?

Decidiu voltar para a pensão e tocar um pouco de violão para se acalmar.

Pegou-se tocando a mesma melodia da noite anterior várias vezes seguidas e por fim xingou alto, jogando seu violão para o lado. Quem era aquele tal de Arthur afinal?

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias. Alfred não era alguém que se importava com datas, então não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado. Ouviu uma batida na porta e a abriu, dando de cara com Francis. Entregou o dinheiro do aluguel daquele mês e se desculpou.

– Sei que estou devendo a do mês passado. Tenho quase o dinheiro todo, apenas espere até o fim de semana ok?

Francis suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo do outro. Alfred entendeu isso como um sim.

Decidiu ir mais cedo para o centro, em busca do dinheiro que faltava. Se pudesse escolher, é claro que preferia tocar à noite, mas não tinha escolha.

Sentou-se em seu lugar habitual e olhou ao redor. Àquela hora do dia tudo era mais calmo, e Alfred não gostava disso. Depositou a boina no lugar de sempre e começou a tocar. Viu alguns jovens parando para olhar, algumas mães acompanhadas de seus filhos, mas nenhum dinheiro. Ganhou algumas moedas de um senhor que disse ter sido músico quando era mais jovem e uma nota de cinco dólares de uma perua que mais parecia interessada em sua aparência. Alfred sorriu sem jeito e voltou a tocar, tentando ignorar em qual direção os olhos da mulher estavam focados.

E assim, a noite chegou. Sua mão doía um pouco, mas nada que não estivesse acostumado. Abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a lua, brilhando majestosamente no céu.

– Finalmente está aí... Agora sim eu posso tocar.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que a música tomasse conta de si.

* * *

Já era meia-noite quando voltava para a pensão. Havia se saído melhor do que pensara. Sorriu e deu um beijo em seu violão, o segurando sobre seu ombro. Cantarolava uma melodia que havia escutado há pouco tempo em um carro que havia passado por ali com o som alto, quando ouviu um barulho de si. Diminuiu seus passos e prendeu a respiração, atento ao seu redor.

– Quem está aí? - Virou-se, com o violão em mãos, pronto para se defender caso fosse necessário.

– Sou eu.

Deixou que seu corpo se acalmasse da tensão que havia acabado de presenciar, pois havia reconhecido aquela voz.

Esperou que um homem baixo, de cabelos engrenhados saísse das sombras e se postasse em sua frente. Viu uma grande roxo em sua bochecha e franziu o cenho. O que estava acontecendo?

– Será que eu posso passar a noite em seu apartamento hoje? – Arthur perguntou, sem fazer questão de esconder do americano o terror claro que estava encrostado em sua voz.

Alfred se sentia paralisado e não pôde fazer nada a não ser permitir.


	3. Chapter 3

- Obrigado – Arthur agradeceu pelo copo de café quente e bebeu um gole.

Por ser um quarto pequeno, não havia opção alguma a não ser os dois se sentarem na cama, mas o inglês não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com formalidades, e era visível o por que. Desde que aparecera de repente na pensão pedindo para passar a noite, Arthur não havia sequer comentado algo sobre o por quê disso, e muito menos sobre o machucado que possuía na bochecha.

Era possível observar na verdade diversas outras feridas. Alfred percebeu que o outro estava com uma certa dificuldade de andar, que pôde ser muito bem percebida ao terem que subir as escadas. Na luz fraca de seu quarto, pôde perceber também manchas vermelhas por todo o pescoço do inglês, mas preferiu ignorar esta parte. Deu um grande suspiro e sentou-se no chão, em frente ao seu convidado.

- Eu não me importo nem um pouco de ajudá-lo esta noite, mas você se importaria de me dizer ao menos o que diabos está acontecendo?

Arthur permaneceu calado, fitando a parede do quarto. De repente, o inglês parecia tão pequeno e indefeso, Alfred pensou. É verdade que, em altura, Alfred é muito maior do que seu mais novo conhecido, e que também era mais gordinho. Mas possuía uma leve definição em seus músculos, resultado de muitos exercícios braçais para tocar o violão e a falta de dinheiro para pegar transporte público. Mas o inglês não possuía nada neste sentido. Apenas seus ombros largos poderiam intimidar alguém, mas do resto... Sua aparência não insinuava haver qualquer hesitação antes de alguém tentar machucá-lo.

Enquanto pegava mais um lençol no armário, o americano ouviu o outro atrás de si, falando tão baixo e parecia sussurrar.

- Me desculpe aparecer assim de repente. Não é do meu feitio abusar da generosidade de conhecidos. – Deu mais um gole no café e continuava a fitar a parede – Eu fui enganado. Havia marcado um encontro com uma pessoa em minha casa, mas ao invés disso, foi outra... quero dizer, outras.

- Outras?

- É... para ser mais preciso, mais cinco pessoas. Mas bem, é só isso que precisa saber.

- E essas cinco pessoas fizeram isso com você? – Alfred olhava diretamente para a bochecha do inglês. Ele assentiu.

- Sim, basicamente foi isso.

- Elas fizeram tudo isso em você?

Arthur pareceu hesitar antes de tomar mais um gole em sua bebida. Olhou nos olhos de seu anfitrião.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Alfred parecia temer a resposta. Não teve coragem de retribuir o olhar do inglês e parecia imensamente concentrado em preparar a cama de baixo.

- Eu quero dizer essas manchas em seu pescoço. Elas também foram obra deles?

Algumas gotas de café caíram na cama assim que Arthur entendeu o que o americano estava querendo dizer, e começou a tremer. Deixou a bebida no criado mudo, por ter perdido seu apetite, e assentiu com a cabeça.

De uma só vez, Alfred levantou-se do chão. Empurrou o outro em sua cama, o fazendo deitar na mesma. Ignorou os gritos de protesto do outro e até as lágrimas que acabavam de jorrar do rosto inglês e empurrou levemente seu quadril. Arthur urrou de dor, e só então o americano sentou-se na cama, apoiando sua testa em suas mãos.

- Eu sabia... Eles... Eles te...! – Não parecia ter coragem para repetir o resto da sentença, mas a dor no quadril do outro já bastava como prova – Como eles puderam?! Quem eram esses caras, você sabe o nome deles?! Vamos para a polícia prestar queixa o quanto antes...

- Alfred... por favor...

- ...E logo depois que sairmos de lá, eu juro que vou arrebentar a cara deles. Me descreva a aparência também, para não ter erro. Seria bom levarmos uma faca também...

- Alfred!

O americano pareceu se assustar com o grito e olhou para Arthur. Em sua expressão havia uma mescla de ódio e dor. Seus olhos lacremejavam contra sua vontade e sua boca estava contorcida em cansaço.

- Por favor... já basta o que eu passei... não me faça reviver aqueles momentos, por favor...

O inesperado pedido fez com que o americano não soubesse o que fazer por alguns segundos. Olhava de seu conhecido para a porta de seu quarto e tudo parecia tão simples. Aqueles caras mereciam morrer. Como se atreviam a fazer isso com alguém indefeso...

Ouviu uma batida na porta e se lembrou de que não estava sozinho no prédio. Ao abrí-la, deu de cara com um Francis e um Yao preocupados. Ivan não costumava voltar para a pensão todos os dias, então Alfred deduziu que era apenas mais um de seus sumiços. O primeiro segurava um pequeno canivete e o segundo, uma frigideira. Ambos pareciam preparados para dar de cara com algum ladrão e reagir à sua ação, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Que bom que vocês estão aqui... algum de vocês tem uma bolsa para compressa quente?

Ambos se entreolharam e Yao murmurou, sem entender.

- H-Huh, eu tenho. Mas por que razão..

- Você pode trazer para mim, por favor? – Sua voz parecia urgente e o vizinho nem sequer hesitou em ir em seu quarto buscá-la – Meu amigo está machucado. Vai dormir aqui esta noite.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Arthur desviou seu olhar da parede branca e olhou para a porta. Seus olhos verdes encontraram as orbes azuis escuras de Francis. Em contraste com a luz, os olhos dele adquiriam um tom quase violeta. E então Alfred percebeu o choque transpassar no rosto de seu vizinho e franziu o cenho. Alguns segundos depois Francis parecia recuperado, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, abriu um sorriso de canto.

- Bem... Se precisar de mim Alfie, estarei em meu quarto. Espero que seu amigo se recupere bem.

Logo depois Yao chegou com a bolsa de água quente e Alfred agradeceu, prometendo devolvê-la na manhã seguinte. Então fechou a porta e encarou Arthur.

- Você conhece o Francis?

Arthur não respondeu.

O americano suspirou. Já estava cansado de surpresas por aquela noite. Pediu que o inglês se deitasse e entregou-lhe a compressa, pedindo que a colocasse na parte de seu quadril que mais doía. Arthur deitou de bruços então e depositou a bolsa na parte inferior de suas costas. Alfred se perguntou quantos outros machucados deveriam existir por baixo do tecido que cobria o corpo do inglês.

- Eu vou desligar a luz. Se precisar de algo durante a noite, não hesite em me chamar.

Deitou-se no chão e procurou uma posição confortável para adormecer. É claro que era uma missão difícil, pois simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Mal fazia um mês que conhecia o inglês e sua vida já parecia estar revirada pelo avesso. Não conhecia muitos detalhes de sua vida, sequer sabia quem era ele e com o que trabalhava e havia acabado de aceitá-lo em sua casa. Não entendia como Arthur conseguia tal proeza, visto que Alfred era bastante resistente em matéria de persuasão. Gostava de ser gentil, era bastante positivo e alegre, mas mesmo assim não permitia que se aproximassem com facilidade. Gostava de ter plena confiança nos outros para assim se entregar, seja em uma amizade ou em um relacionamento mais sério.

E os homens que fizeram isso com ele... Alfred possuía um forte e simples senso de justiça, quase infantil. Era como se em sua mente existisse os caras bons e os caras maus, e nada além disso. Em sua mente veio a imagem do inglês sorrindo enquanto se esforçava para subir a escada e não pôde deixar de sentir raiva e nojo. Quem poderia ter feito isso com alguém inocente?

Mas era inocente até onde Alfred saiba. Sentia-se desconfortável por dentro. É como se tivesse conhecimento de que não conhecia aquele homem deitado em sua cama, mas por alguma razão confiava nele. Era quase como um instinto de que deveria protegê-lo.

Odiava este sentimento que possuía desde jovem de proteger as pessoas. Porque sempre tinha que ser o herói?

"Para alguém tão pomposo, até que o senhor sombrancelhas se mete em bastante encrenca", pensou.

- Alfred?

Ouviu o outro murmurar em meio a noite e levantou-se assustado, preparado para o pior. Caso houvesse uma piora no estado do inglês, deveria levá-lo ao médico. Deveria procurar informar seus pais também, Arthur não parecia ter mais de 20 anos.

- S-Sim?!

- Obrigado...

O som da palavra dita pelo inglês ecoou pelo quarto por poucos segundos, até desaparecer completamente. Alfred suspirou aliviado por não ser algo relacionado à alguma possível piora do estado do inglês e olhou para o teto.

Sonhou com as estrelas. E com um anjo de voz magnífica e cabelos engrenhados.


	4. Chapter 4

Era apenas seis da manhã quando Alfred foi acordado pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e olhou em direção ao barulho, só para constatar o que termia. O inglês estava tentando ir embora, sem ao menos se despedir.

– Para alguém que me agradeceu na noite passada pela estadia, me surpreendo que saia de fininho sem dizer nada.

– Ah, desculpe-me. Não era minha intenção. – Arthur adentrou no quarto novamente – Eu deixei um bilhete aqui na cômoda, não queria acordá-lo.

– Mas porque a pressa, senhor sobrancelhas? – O americano se espreguiçou, sentando-se na cama.

– Senhor o que?! – Pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, Arthur parecia desconcentrado. Alfred riu ao descobrir uma nova fraqueza do inglês, deveria usar isso contra ele mais vezes – Não importa... Eu preciso ir para a aula. Eu tenho prova hoje, não posso me atrasar.

– Você o que?!

De repente o americano se sentia acordado. Olhou para seu mais novo conhecido, que repetiu a informação como se fosse o óbvio.

– Sim, eu estou na faculdade. Último ano de direito, na verdade.

O anfitrião parecia engasgado com a informação e levantou-se, inquieto, andando pelo quarto.

– Er, bom... E-Eu... huh. Universitário então. – Olhou para as roupas sempre limpas de Arthur e de repente tudo fez sentido. Com certeza ele deveria morar com os pais ou ao menos receber uma mesada gorda – E-Eu te acompanho até lá em baixo, então.

Não conseguiria voltar a dormir mesmo que quisesse. Aquela informação desceu como uma pedra até seu estômago, mas as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Estava tão atordoado que sequer perguntou qual universidade ele frequentava. Apenas abriu a porta e se despediu do inglês, observando-o andar até sumir de vista. Não podia deixar de notar que ele parecia mancar entre um passo e outro.

Fechou a porta suspirando, puxando sua franja para trás. Era muita informação para se digerir de uma vez só! Virou o rosto, observando o relógio ao lado da escada. Eram sete da manhã.

Subiu as escadas, dando de cara com o chinês, murmurando um "bom dia" enquanto o outro saía apressado para trabalhar. Fechou a porta do quarto, se jogando na cama e se pondo a pensar. Arthur deveria ser de uma família bem rica, para poderem bancar um apartamento para o filho, além dos custos do dia-a-dia de um estudante. A julgar pela sua aparência, não parecia alguém que se metesse em problemas. Na verdade, parecia alguém estudioso e focado, e Alfred não pôde deixar de rir ao imaginá-lo na primeira fileira, anotando qualquer palavra que saísse da boca do professor. Ele parecia o tipo de aluno que Alfred adoraria fazer amizade em seus tempos de faculdade.

Ahh, quando Alfred era um estudante. Franziu seu cenho com as lembranças, indisposto a pensar mais no assunto. Não fazia muito tempo assim, mas não gostava de se lembrar. Em apenas dois anos, sua vida havia mudado tanto! Sequer imaginaria que um dia estaria seguindo seus sonhos.

Sorriu para o teto. É verdade, agora era independente. Não possuía uma vida luxuosa, e muito menos era o que queria. Notava algumas pessoas que frequentemente paravam para ouvir sua música, sinal de que a mesma estava finalmente sendo reconhecida.

Precisava treinar mais. Não poderia descansar enquanto finalmente não realizasse seu sonho... Precisava ir trabalhar mais tarde...

Alfred então caiu no sono.

–-

_A melodia do piano ecoava pela sala entulhada de objetos. Era um cômodo pequeno, mas a canção que ali soava acabou por criar vida naquele lugar._

_Um garotinho se aproximou da porta, observando sua mãe tocando de longe. Os dedos delicados da moça dançavam sobre o piano, enquanto um grande sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto. Seus dentes eram de um perfeito branco, e seu cabelo igualmente loiro caía com delicadeza sobre seus ombros. Eram levemente cacheados e não muito longos, e seus olhos de um azul celestial._

_O menino, que possuía os mesmos olhos da mãe assim como a mesma cor de cabelo, continuava parado. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, como se a canção o tivesse hipnotizado._

_De repente a música parou. O garotinho se sobressaltou ao ver que a mãe olhava em sua direção._

_– Terminou a lição de casa?_

_O garoto engoliu em seco. Envergonhado, balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo._

_A mulher não pôde deixar de sorrir. Deixou escapar um suspiro, enquanto olhava com ternura para o menino._

_– Não quer tocar comigo? Podemos terminar a lição juntos depois._

_O menino sorriu e correu em direção ao piano. Sentou-se no colo da mãe e olhou curioso para todas aquelas teclas brancas, mal podendo conter sua exaltação em poder finalmente descobrir o som de cada uma delas._

_– Não gosto que toque o piano quando não estou aqui, ouviu bem? – A mãe disse com certa firmeza, como se soubesse de algo. O garoto abaixou a cabeça e a balançou positivamente. A mulher sorriu. – Ótimo. Mas agora eu estou aqui, então toque comigo está bem? Me mostre o que você aprendeu da última vez._

_Os dedos do garoto delicadamente tocavam as teclas, sem saber direito o que fazer com elas. Ao ver a expressão encorajadora da mãe, tocou a primeira, e logo depois a segunda. E assim foi, até criar uma canção desajeitada, mas que já demonstravam algum talento para a coisa. A mãe sorria e ajudava o garoto, o encorajando sempre que o mesmo ficava envergonhado por ter errado algo. Logo a risada dos dois ecoava na pequena sala, assim como a melodia de uma mãe e seu filho._

_De repente ouviu-se um barulho de chave na porta. A mãe parou repentinamente, olhando para a mesma. Logo depois depositou seu olhar no relógio de mesa que ficava acima do piano._

_– Ora! Já é tão tarde assim? Deve ser seu pai, Alfred._

_O menino então congelou, olhando para a mãe com um certo desespero._

_– Eu não terminei o dever..._

_A mãe tampou a boca com a ponta dos dedos, pegando o menino pela mão e correndo com ele para o quarto, como cúmplices de um crime. Deixou o menino lá, sorrindo para ele._

_– Não se preocupe, não vou contar nada para o papai. Mas termine o dever direitinho, certo?_

_E então fechou a porta. O garoto correu para a escrivaninha e pegou o lápis, depositando sua ponta no papel, aguçando seus ouvidos._

_– Amélia, querida! – Ouviu um barulho de beijo e não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta – Onde está o Alfred?_

_– Está no quarto, terminando a lição. Logo logo vai se juntar a nós para o jantar. Como foi o trabalho hoje, querido?_

_Alfred não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso, enquanto voltava a resolver aquela maldita equação._

_–-_

Acordou sobressaltado. Depositou sua mão direita em sua cabeça, sentindo-a latejar. Alguns fios loiros estavam grudados em sua nuca, devido ao suor.

Acabou caindo no sono de roupa e tudo, em cima da cama. Após alguns segundos situando onde estava, pegou seu relógio velho e constatou que já estava de tarde. Soltou um suspiro aliviado e se espreguiçou.

Não sabia porque havia sonhado com aquilo. Era na verdade uma lembrança, a mais doce de sua infância. Mesmo agora, podia sentir os olhos azuis cintilantes de sua mãe sobre si enquanto tocava. Sabia que ela estaria orgulhosa.

– Certo! Hoje tenho que trabalhar duro também!

Francis frequentemente reclamava do fato de Alfred falar sozinho às vezes, e não pôde deixar de rir. Ao lembrar-se do nome do francês, a realidade caiu em cima de si como uma pedra. Já possuía o resto do dinheiro do aluguel! Depois de toda a confusão com Arthur e sua repentina aparição no meio da noite, havia se esquecido completamente. Sentia como se tivesse passado dias desde aquilo, tamanho era seu cansaço e preocupação.

Recolheu o dinheiro em sua carteira e bateu na porta do quarto do francês. Ninguém atendeu. Deixou então o dinheiro por baixo da porta, dentro de um envelope no qual Alfred havia desenhado uma caricatura sua e sorriu. Com certeza ele irá me reconhecer neste magnífico desenho e saberá que paguei a tempo! Voltou para seu quarto e pegou seu violão, descendo para a comercial. Só iria tocar mais tarde.

Francis chegou em casa uma hora depois, pisando no envelope ao abrir a porta. Viu alguns garranchos no papel e ao aproximá-lo do rosto, finalmente entendeu o que era para ser aquilo. Não pôde deixar de rir alto.

Alfred era um péssimo artista.

–-

Desta vez, precisava procurar Arthur. Não podia negar que estava preocupado com o inglês, e o fato dele se negar furiosamente à ir para o hospital não aliviava este sentimento em Alfred. Mas foi somente quando pisou na enorme calçada movimentada que se deu conta de que não fazia a menor idéia de onde o loiro morava. Sentou-se no banco de uma sorveteria e suspirou, onde um atendente mal-humorado gritou algo sobre Alfred se decidir se gostaria de alguma coisa ou não, caso contrário deveria se retirar. Recolheu as moedas que sobraram do aluguel recém pago e sorriu para o homem, enquanto este se retirava bufando para buscar seu sorvete.

Enquanto suas papilas gustativas se deliciavam com o maravilhoso sabor do Blue Ice, Alfred sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, logo depois reconhecendo a pele branca feito leite que já começava a se tornar familiar.

– Arthur! Não sabia que gostava de sorvete!

– Não sou muito fã. – sentou-se e pediu uma bola sabor chá verde – Mas acabei de voltar da faculdade e está um calor infernal. Não esperava lhe encontrar aqui.

Alfred já havia esquecido que Arthur era um universitário. De repente o sorvete se tornou mais difícil de engolir, enquanto os acontecimentos do dia anterior invadiam sua mente.

– A-Ah é... Cara, sempre esqueço que você ainda estuda. – Engoliu mais uma colherada, soltando um murmuro feliz ao sentir o gosto de sua comida favorita – E então... Muito trabalho duro por lá?

– Sinceramente, a faculdade é algo bem fácil. Chega a ser tediante.

Arthur se pôs a comer seu sorvete em silêncio depois do comentário, deixando o americano levemente com raiva. Como assim uma faculdade de direito em seus últimos anos poderia ser fácil? Alfred sofrera bastante em um curso muito menos exigente! Sequer havia conseguido ser aprovado no primeiro semestre.

Com um olhar emburrado, continuou a comer o resto de seu sorvete, enquanto Arthur parecia apreciar cada pedaço, demorando para terminar o seu. Se levantou então, indo para o caixa e depois se despedindo do americano.

– Ei, espere! Eu estava na verdade procurando por você. – Arthur continuou imóvel o observando – É-É que eu não sabia onde você morava, então sequer sabia por onde começar, mas...

– Você quer conhecer minha casa então? Tudo bem.

Antes que Alfred pudesse sequer pensar em responder e esclarecer seu verdadeiro motivo, Arthur já havia começado a andar, não restando-lhe escolha a não ser seguí-lo.


	5. Chapter 5

Já haviam se passado mais ou menos dez minutos desde que começaram a caminhar, e nada. Haviam saído da comercial, entrado em algumas ruelas mas, aparentemente, ainda demorariam a chegar na moradia de Arthur.

Alfred tentava sem sucesso puxar assunto, mas o inglês parecia mais interessado em dar respostas monossilábicas, deixando o americano bastante constrangido. Conforme andavam, a paisagem à sua volta ia mudando e os prédios ficando maiores e mais limpos. Haviam lojas mais bem-cuidadas, assim como muitas árvores e plantas pela vizinhança. Deveriam estar começando a entrar em um bairro nobre.

– É aqui.

O americano levou um susto ao perceber que começavam a subir uma ladeira. Apesar da localização ser nobre, ali as casas e apartamentos já eram menores e mais modestos. Pararam em frente à um pequeno prédio de apenas seis andares, com azulejos brancos e azuis. Alfred percebeu alguns azulejos quebrados, acrescentando uma nota mental sobre a ideia de condição financeira que possuía de Arthur.

Subiram as escadas e pararam no segundo andar. O inglês tirou um molho de chave, abrindo as três fechaduras nas quais possuía. Talvez essa medida toda de proteção seja devido ao ataque que tenha sofrido? Alfred se pegou pensando. Mas logo em depois foi acordado de seus pensamentos pelo outro.

– Estamos aqui. Por favor, tire seu sapato. A casa está limpa, pode andar de meia.

Não pôde deixar de manter sua boca aberta em suspresa. Com certeza a casa do outro era limpíssima e bem-arrumada. Apesar de ser pequeno e entulhado de objetos e livros, não era nada suja. Alfred retirou o sapato, sem conseguir deixar de escapar um suspiro de admiração.

– Wow! Você é viciado mesmo em limpeza cara!

– Não sou viciado em tal coisa. – Corou de leve, jogando o caderno que carregava em cima da mesa da sala – Eu apenas gosto de manter minha casa habitável.

– E você tem um banheiro próprio!

– Ei, o que você está fazendo aí?!

Alfred já estava andando pelo resto da casa, abrindo as portas sem vergonha alguma. Encontrou o quarto de Arthur, onde estava tudo igualmente organizado, um pequeno quarto que parecia uma biblioteca, visto a quantidade de livros que ali possuía e então, o banheiro.

– Desculpa Artie, mas é que estou tão acostumado com o banheiro comunitário da pensão. Acredite, não é nada legal acordar de manhã pra tirar um pouco de água do joelho e dar de cara com a bunda peluda do Fran—

– Por favor, me polpe dos detalhes íntimos de sua vida. – Arthur bufou, tentando retirar tal imagem de sua cabeça – E vamos direto ao assunto.

– Huh? – Alfred parecia se divertir com as descobertas que fazia pela casa – Que assunto? Epa, pera, o que é isso?

O americano segurava a parte de cima de um pijama de unicórnios que estava dobrado em cima da cama do inglês, e não conseguiu abafar um risinho maldoso.

– M-Me devolva isso! – Retirou o pijama da mão do outro rapidamente, o dobrando com rapidez e o guardando no armário, completamente corado – N-Não saia mexendo nas coisas dos outros! Não tem educação alguma?

– Desculpa cara. – Ainda ria por conta do pijama e se sentou na cama – Mas esta parece uma boa moradia.

– Não me custa muito, se quer mesmo saber – Arthur retirou seu cachecol e se preparava para despir seu casaco – Então gostaria que parasse de me chamar de filhinho de papai ou qualquer outro apelido ridículo.

Alfred fez um biquinho e virou seu rosto, irritado. O inglês devia ter deixar o aquecedor ligado enquanto esta fora, porque já começava a fazer calor ali dentro. Percebeu a cama se afundando de leve e olhou para o outro, que agora estava sentado ao seu lado.

– Então? Porque estava me procurando?

– Ah...!

Agora que começava a pensar direito, não sabia o motivo. Alfred ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, criando uma atmosfera um tanto quanto constrangedora. Como podia ser tão idiota? Não havia razão alguma para procurá-lo!

Estava preocupado com o outro, e isso era um fato. Mas ele parecia querer esquecer sobre o que havia lhe acontecido, e Alfred não queria ser indelicado. Queria saber onde o outro morava e estudava, mas não sabia se era a hora certa. Tivera poucos amigos íntimos em toda sua vida, e o americano sempre fora bastante inquieto e precipitado. Talvez estivesse sendo só um incômodo? Observou o outro franzir a sobrancelha levemente e resolveu responder com sinceridade.

– ...A-Ahaha... Sei lá cara. Só deu vontade de te ver.

O inglês o observava, impassivo. Por fim suspirou e se levantou, cruzando os braços.

– Se era só isso, pois bem, já me viu. Pode ir embora agora.

– O que?! – Arthur já caminhava em direção à porta, e o americano o seguia, incrédulo – Mas eu acabei de chegar! Não foi você quem me trouxe aqui?

– Eu o trouxe porque estava com pressa e havia entendido errado suas intenções. – Pontuou o inglês com firmeza, enquanto abria a porta – Estou esperando uma pessoa, então com sua licença.

Alfred o olhou com desconfiança, o inglês deveria estar escondendo algo.

– Alguém? Quem, amigo de faculdade?

– Com toda sinceridade Alfred, isso não lhe diz respeito.

– ...C-Como?

– Não te interessa quem.

Sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si. Arthur estava agindo de maneira estranha e principalmente grosseira. Quem é que tinha aparecido em sua casa meia-noite pedindo abrigo porque acabara de ser atacado? E mesmo assim Alfred o aceitou com cortesia e preocupação? Esperava ao menos ser tratado com a mesma gentileza na casa do inglês.

– Olha aqui... Eu estou preocupado com você, ta legal?! Você está agindo de modo estranho e ontem mesmo passou por uma situação bastante desagradável. – Se aproximou mais do outro, depositando seu indicador no peito dele – Só não quero que o mesmo aconteça novamente e, sinceramente, pela maneira que está agindo agora, não está me dando segurança alguma de que aquela situação não vá se repetir e de que sequer sou bem-vindo na sua casa, cara!

O olhar impassível e penetrante de Arthur o fitava. Engoliu em seco, o inglês podia ser bastante assustador quando queria. Observou as pequenas, mas fortes, mãos do outro fecharem a porta novamente, enquanto ele voltava à encarar Alfred.

– Pois bem. – Deu um pequeno suspiro, sem perceber que o americano estava tendo calafrios. Que diabos de reação foi essa? – Acho que tem ao menos o direito de saber os detalhes de ontem, já que de fato lhe pedi auxílio. Você sabe o que eu curso na universidade, Alfred?

– Era... – Lembou-se do que Arthur havia lhe dito naquela manhã - ...Direito, não é?

– Exato. – O inglês se aproximava cada vez mais do americano, sem menção de que iria parar, fazendo Alfred dar alguns passos para trás à medida que o outro se aproximava. – E moro sozinho. Ganho um dinheiro por mês para poder me virar. Sabe o que é pior do que ter pais que nunca se importaram com a sua existência?

Alfred percebeu que Arthur parecia incrivelmente irritado, mas mantinha sua calma e sarcasmo intactos. Conforme caminhava para trás, acabou topando no sofá, sentando-se de maneira desajeitada. Arthur parou na lateral do sofá, ainda a encarar as orbes azuis. O americano já não sabia se deveria responder ou não.

– Receber dinheiro destes, como se se importassem. Como se ainda controlassem sua vida, da mesma maneira que um certo americano está tentando fazer agora. – Alfred engoliu em seco novamente, e Arthur voltou a se aproximar. Só parou quando a ponta de seus narizes se encostavam. As orbes verdes agora poderiam ser exploradas aos mínimos detalhes e Alfred com certeza não deixaria de notar o quão belos os olhos do outro eram se não estivesse com medo do que poderia acontecer à seguir. – E eu sou um homem bastante orgulhoso. Só aceito este dinheiro por estar vivendo o sonho deles ao terminar esta faculdade. Mas estou juntando meu próprio dinheiro, à minha maneira, para poder viver minha vida como bem-entendo depois. E você sabe que maneira é essa, Alfred?

O outro não respondeu. Sequer se atreveu à mover um só músculo. Arthur parecia se divertir com o sofrimento alheio e abriu um sorriso coberto de luxúria. Aproximou seus lábios da orelha do americano, que deixou escapar um suspiro ao sentir o bafo quente do outro em seu secreto ponto fraco.

– ...Eu dou prazer às pessoas – sussurrou.

E com a rapidez e agilidade de uma serpente, sua língua roçou na cartilagem do americano, que parecia assustado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Não imaginaria que este rapaz, de corpo miúdo e sobrancelhas grossas, fosse um garoto de programa. Lembrava-se dele cantando de maneira angelical, de como seu semblante se tornara triste e abalado após os acontecimentos daquela noite e a maneira como era pomposo em relação à limpeza e modos. E este mesmo homem estava agora à se deliciar com o pescoço alheio, enquanto sua mão explorava de maneira curiosa por debaixo da blusa de Alfred.

– J-Já basta! – O americano empurrou o corpo do outro para frente. Estava constrangido e confuso. Ele era um homem, céus! Como poderia estar a fazer isso com outro homem?! Arthur o encarava com a mesma impassividade de antes. – Isso quer dizer que você está à espera... de um cliente?

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, e o inglês sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso perverso que havia presenciado antes daquilo começar. Alfred corou enquanto Arthur finalmente saía de cima dele, se posicionando ao seu lado no sofá.

– Finalmente está entendendo minha língua, Alfred. – O americano não pôde deixar de corar ao perceber o duplo sentido daquela frase – Está satisfeito agora? Consegue ter alguma pista do que aconteceu ontem a noite ou vai me fazer explicar isso para você também?

Aquele sorriso perverso insistia em tomar conta da expressão do inglês. Mesmo tomado pela vergonha e receio do que poderia lhe acontecer caso ficasse por mais tempo naquela casa, Alfred se pôs à pensar. Algo não fazia sentido naquilo tudo.

– Mas... você estava machucado.

Arthur congelou por alguns segundos. Olhou surpreso para o americano, talvez pelo seu tom de voz fraco e preocupado, ou por agir de maneira indiferente à cena na qual havia recém-presenciado.

– Aquilo... Não foi por conta de algum cliente. – Sua voz havia se tornado mais segura. Olhou novamente para o inglês e para os chupões em seu pescoço, e sua expressão se tornou triste – Você estava machucado. Assustado. Estava mancando de dor e sabe-se lá que outras marcas você tem por baixo de sua blusa. Alguém machucou você. Porque?

Alfred teve a impressão de ver algo nos olhos de Arthur. Não sabia bem o que, mas eles brilhavam com uma intensidade na qual nunca tinha visto (ou parado para perceber) antes. O inglês apoiou suas costas no sofá e começou a rir. Era um riso tímido e envergonhado, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de presenciar. Tampou seus olhos com a mão e deixou que o riso escapasse por seus lábios, deixando Alfred cada vez mais confuso.

– Você deve ser a única pessoa deste mundo que ainda continua a acreditar e se preocupar com alguém que acabou de lhe confidenciar ser um garoto de programa e ter dado indícios de que iria abusá-lo sexualmente. – Os risos foram morrendo aos poucos, e Arthur manteve um sorriso triste em seu rosto – Você tem razão. Eu estava machucado. Mas era em decorrência do meu trabalho.

– Não, não era! – A voz do americano agora era irritada. Talvez estivesse preocupado à ponto de se irritar com o inglês por não dar a mínima às dores que havia sofrido. – Você foi estuprado, Arthur! Eu sei que foi! Eu sei que não lhe conheço o bastante para afirmar este tipo de coisa, mas você não me parece o tipo que gosta de levar chupões e ser cortado durante o... o... sexo! – Alfred ruborizou de leve. Odiava o fato não ter muita experiência neste assunto – E você mal conseguia andar, tenha dó!

O inglês parecia surpreso novamente. Aquele garoto era mesmo estranho. Agia como uma criança a maioria das vezes e essa mesma preocupação trazia um quê infantil. Mas Arthur se sentia quente por dentro. Estava feliz que alguém se preocupasse consigo de tal forma. Sua expressão então passou de sarcástico para melancólico, enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos. Alfred se ajeitou melhor no sofá, e não pôde deixar de perceber o quão frágil o inglês parecia naquele momento. As orbes verdes olhavam para frente, mas eram como se não vissem nada. Como se ele se encontrasse em um outro mundo naquele momento.

– Não adianta. Você não cai nas minhas armadilhas, não é? – Sorriu de maneira melancólica. – Você é bastante prudente, apesar de infantil.

Alfred teria ficado irritado com tal afirmação, se não fosse pela atmosfera do local. Agora estava tudo muito sério e silencioso, e o americano podia jurar ouvir um barulho de goteira vindo da cozinha. Arthur olhou para Alfred e este retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Passaram alguns segundos daquela maneira, até o inglês voltar à falar.

– Sabe, eu sou um garoto de programa, mas isso não significa que aceito qualquer um. Eu ganho relativamente bem por noite... então não tenho necessidade de trabalhar todos os dias. Como me alimento e vivo com esta droga de dinheiro que vem dos meus pais, o que me resta é só poupar a quantia que ganho. E confesso que já não é uma quantia tão modesta. – Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, respirou fundo, e voltou a falar – Eu aceito programas com, preferencialmente, mulheres. Não tenho problema com gêneros mas... é dolorido demais nos dias subsequentes quando é você quem é o passivo. – Alfred engoliu em seco. Ficava sem-graça com este tipo de assunto – E em geral, trabalho para as mulheres deste bairro. Moças casadas, muitas vezes com filhos, mas as quais os maridos acabam por esquecer sexualmente. Ou até mesmo porque eles próprios já possuem suas amantes. Eu não costumo receber clientes aqui em casa, também, mas foi o caso ontem.

Arthur depositou os pés no chão novamente, sentando-se de maneira desajeitada no sofá. Olhava para o teto, como se procurasse uma maneira de explicar melhor a situação.

– Foi um caso raro, igualmente. Era um homem, e não muito rico, mas que pagou o mesmo preço que todos. Sem me ater à detalhes, eu fiz o meu trabalho... e bem. – Sorriu de maneira melancólica – Alguns jovens incosequentes da minha faculdade me viram. Eu apenas abri a porta do térreo para meu cliente poder sair, mas a julgar pelo meu cabelo bagunçado e o cheiro de sexo impregnado em nós dois... eles entenderam o que aconteceu. Bem, mais ou menos.

Arthur soltou um risinho e Alfred se mexeu de maneira desconfortável no sofá.

– Eles achavam que aquele cliente era meu namorado. Ou algo do tipo. Estes sujeitos invadiram meu apartamento e... foram conferir se era isso mesmo. – Arthur olhou para Alfred, percebendo que ele não parecia ter entendido muito bem. – Eles abaixaram minha calça, para conferir se havia quaisquer sinal de sexo anal em mim.

O americano corou forte ao entender o que o inglês queria dizer, mas ele nem percebeu. As memórias pareciam se tornar dolorosas conforme ia as narrando, mas permanecia calmo com um sorriso no rosto. Alfred queria pedir que o outro parasse de fingir estar tudo bem, mas talvez aquele fosse seu modo de lidar com traumas. Sua mão se moveu para o sofá, mas ali ficou. Queria pegar a mão de Arthur e a segurar com força mas do pouco que conhecia o inglês, sabia que ele o olharia irritado, perguntando o que diabos estava fazendo.

E foi com uma grande hesitação que Arthur continuou a falar.

– E-Eles confirmaram e... bem, digamos que terminaram o serviço. Eu só acho irônico que tenham me estuprado enquanto me xingavam de gay ou viado. Não era exatamente uma relação homossexual que estavam tendo comigo? O mesmo se aplicaria à eles. Não entendo como funciona a cabeça destes riquinhos.

Simplesmente não conseguia mais ouvir daquilo. Antes que Arthur pudesse sequer pensar em protestar, o americano o puxou para seus braços. O abraçou com tamanha força e proteção, que e o outro precisou se remexer um pouco para poder respirar.

Talvez Arthur tenha protestado, talvez não. Alfred estava demasiado preso em seus pensamentos para se ligar à qualquer coisa ao seu redor se não proteger aquele homem em sua frente. Sentia raiva, nojo e seu senso de justiça nunca fora tão perturbado. Queria impedir que aquilo acontecesse de novo, ainda mais com Arthur. _Deus_, como ele parecia indefeso naquele momento.

Talvez tenha sido só impressão, mas Alfred sentiu algo quente em seu peito. A sensação não se repetiu, mas talvez, _só talvez_, Arthur tivesse deixado uma única lágrima cair. E isso já era o bastante para saber que ao menos ali, Arthur se sentia seguro.

Não conseguia entender o porquê se sentia tão protetor naquele momento, mas não durou muito. Logo o inglês se recompôs, o empurrando com uma real vontade de sair dali. Se levantou então, ainda sem-jeito pelo que acabara de acontecer.

– Bom... E-Eu... Realmente estou esperando alguém.

– A-Ah, certo. – Alfred já havia se esquecido deste pequeno detalhe, e tratou de se levantar rapidamente. – Passe mais tarde na comercial para, uhh, me ver tocar.

Arthur apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso, e o americano nunca soube se aquilo era um sim ou um não. Já estava para sair pela porta, quando se virou rapidamente, assustando o inglês. Alfred o olhou bem nos olhos, genuinamente preocupado.

– Como saberei que este cliente agora não te machucará?

Arthur ficou alguns segundos parado, mas logo começou a rir. Deu um soco no ombro de Alfred, que soltou um berro.

– Ai! Por que fez isso comigo cara?

– Eu não sou tão indefeso quanto pensa, Alfred. Sou um homem forte, muito obrigado.

O americano não conseguiu segurar um sorriso que lhe escapou os lábios. Observou enquanto o outro fechava a porta lentamente até que parou, quando havia só uma fresta aberta.

– Eu na verdade...

– Huh? – Alfred se virou repentinamente, estranhando o comportamento do outro.

– N-Nada. Apareço lá depois, talvez.

E fechou a porta com força. O americano podia ouví-lo trancar as três fechaduras que possuía e só então conseguiu partir tranquilo. Respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar do caminho de volta. Era bem fácil, na verdade. Ficou feliz em saber que lembraria do endereço do outro caso visitasse-o novamente.

Enquanto isso, Arthur havia se jogado no sofá, imerso em pensamentos. Aquele garoto era realmente um intrometido. Já haviam sido diversas as tentativas de outras pessoas de se aproximarem de si, ainda mais clientes carentes de amor e atenção nas quais acreditavam estarem apaixonadas por Arthur à primeira vista. E este tipo de intenção só o fazia irritadiço e sarcástico, nunca respondendo as perguntas com veracidade.

Mas, de alguma forma, acabou se revelando mais do que deveria para este completo estranho. _Droga_, havia até mencionado sobre seus pais! Deu um grande suspiro ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Levantou-se manhosamente e caminhou até esta, observando pelo olho mágico que se tratava do mesmo cliente da noite anterior, antes do acontecido. E este era de fato quem Arthur esperava naquele momento.

– Olá. – Disse após destrancar as portas, abrindo espaço para o homem adentrar em sua casa. – Não esperava que viesse dois dias seguidos.

– Você está interessado no dinheiro, e eu no serviço, _oui_? A não ser que tenha começado a fazer amizades com todos os seus clientes, acho que deveríamos ir direto ao ponto.

– Apressado como sempre. Como gostaria do serviço hoje senhor...? – Arthur se aproximava do estranho, o puxando de maneira travessa pelo colarinho até o sofá.

– Francis. Lembre-se de gritar este nome quando estiver na cama. Pagarei mais por isso.


	6. Chapter 6

O dia havia sido cansativo. Yao carregava suas bugigangas em uma mochila azul, que pendia em seu ombro direito. Seu outro braço estava segurando uma caixa com mercadorias mais acessíveis, para demonstrá-las na rua para quem se mostrasse interessado em comprá-las ou para apenas empurrá-las sobre os rostos das pessoas até que estivessem irritadas o bastante para comprar algo, apenas para o chinês deixá-las em paz.

Já eram onze da noite e Yao voltava para a pensão. Pegou seu celular pela terceira vez aquela noite, observando novamente sua lista de contatos. A linha azul pairava sobre o nome "Leon Wang" e o chinês não pôde deixar de sorrir. Lembrava-se de ter gravado apenas "Érzi", mas Leon gostava de ser chamado pelo nome, pegando sorrateiramente o celular do pai e editando seu nome sempre que o outro desfazia sua edição. Não ficava bravo quando Yao insistia em chamá-lo por apelidos carinhosos, na verdade sua expressão carregava uma grande indiferença. Mas sempre após o jantar, seu filho educadamente pedia que Yao parasse de chamá-lo assim. Mas o chinês sorria, bagunçando os cabelos do menor e repetia que o amava muito, que eram apenas nomes carinhosos, e para seu filho parar com aquela bobagem. Leon apenas o olhava inexpressivo, voltando para seu quarto. Sabia que o pequeno não se chateava tão facilmente e que quando o estava, não demonstrava desta forma. Ele sempre fora bastante inexpressivo casualmente e seu sorriso era efêmero. Mas não podia se deixar enganar pela aparência educada e angelical do menino: ele adorava pregar peças, e o pior, sabia exatamente como se safar de suas consequências.

Sentia saudades de seu filho, mas não poderia ligar agora. Leon estaria na escola neste horário, além de que o garoto parecia falar cada vez menos quando o pai ligava. Tinha medo que a relação se deteriorasse ainda mais, pois já faziam seis anos que não retornava à China. Respirou fundo e voltou a andar com determinação. O dia que teria condições financeiras para trazê-lo para morar nos EUA estava cada vez mais perto.

Tais pensamentos paternais fizeram o chinês se lembrar dos moradores da pensão e em especial, de Alfred. Se perguntou se o jovem ainda estaria tocando à esta hora e resolveu dar uma olhada em seus negócios. Gostava da música do loiro por este se ater a canções mais acústicas. O chinês odiava toda aquela modernidade de música eletrônica, e não deixava de fazer propaganda dos negócios do americano sempre que podia. Em certas noites, quando por milagre Ivan estava na pensão, todos se juntavam para cantar e comer um bom prato quente de yakisoba. Alfred tocava seu famoso violão enquanto Francis, que já estava levemente alterado com alguns goles da vodka de Ivan, cantava de forma desafinada. O russo ria, enquanto o chinês alternava entre terminar de cozinhar e tampar seus ouvidos com toda aquela barulheira. Mas logo todos estavam cantando, com algumas brigas carinhosas sendo ressoadas pelo corredor.

Os pensamentos de Yao foram interrompidos ao ouvir uma voz melodiosa a acompanhar o violão de Alfred. Se aproximou, mantendo-se atrás das pessoas que circulavam o americano para assistí-lo e, por cima dos ombros de um homem muito baixinho que parecia se divertir com a apresentação, conseguiu enxergar a cena.

O garoto que até poucos dias atrás estava no quarto de Alfred utilizando a compressa do chinês estava alí em pé, cantando. Yao teve que admitir que o garoto era talentoso. Sua voz era doce e melodiosa, e parecia um crime que tal voz houvesse ficado tanto tempo longe do violão de Alfred. Ambos pareciam estar em tamanha sincronia que era possível perceber muitas improvisações vocais por parte de Arthur, mas que Alfred acompanhava sem problema algum, inventando alguns solos para acompanhá-lo.

E então a música acabou, mas só conseguiu sair de seu transe ao ouvir Alfred o chamando, e então se aproximou mais.

– Yao, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! – o americano sorriu, passando seu braço pelo ombro do chinês – Voltando do trabalho agora?

– Sim, hoje o dia foi cansativo, mas resolvi passar por aqui já que era caminho. Os mais velhos sempre precisam estar de olho em suas crianças. – Yao disse, em um inglês carregadíssimo de sotaque – Mas pelo visto me preocupei à toa. Quem eram todas essas pessoas?

– Ah Yao, é incrível! – Alfred parecia bastante animado e jogou seus braços para cima, logo depois usando um deles para puxar Arthur para perto – Desde que o Artie começou a cantar comigo, o número de gorjetas quadruplicaram!

O moreno olhou de relance para o tal Arthur, que lhe sorriu sem-graça e um tanto corado. Este lhe estendeu a mão em uma postura firme e ereta.

– Meu nome é Arthur Kirkland. Me desculpe por não ter me apresentado direito da última vez que nos vimos. Devo agradecer pela compressa que me emprestou, foi realmente de grande ajuda. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso, finalmente separando sua mão da mão chinesa – E não ligue para o que ele fala, está apenas exagerando. Cantar para mim é como um hobbie.

Yao abaixou sua mão, um tanto surpreso. Fazia tanto tempo que havia visto alguém tão educado quanto Arthur! Talvez estivesse se acostumando com a falta de modos dos moradores da pensão, então fez uma nota mental para começar a colocá-los na linha.

– Vão demorar muito ainda? Eu vou fazer o jantar novamente hoje. – Notou que Arthur parecia ter uma pequena dificuldade para entender seu inglês, então Yao tentou falar com mais clareza. – Arthur, gostaria de jantar conosco hoje? Espero que aprecie a culinária do meu país!

Alfred sorriu olhando em direção ao inglês, como se dissesse com o olhar que aprova o pedido de Yao e deseja apenas ouvir se ele gostaria ou não. Com uma expressão incerta, Arthur pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos mas logo sorriu gentilmente em direção ao chinês.

– Eu de fato gosto sim, especialmente dos chás saborosos da China. – Yao ajeitou sua postura e sorriu, como se o elogio fosse direcionado à ele – ...Neste caso, aceitarei a proposta.

Logo os ombros de Arthur foram tomados pelos braços de Alfred, enquanto este o abraçava fortemente, lançando um grande sorriso para Yao.

– Vamos tocar mais umas duas músicas e logo estaremos na pensão!

– Neste caso eu vou na frente, estou bastante cansado. Quando vier, traga algo para você beber. Os seus refrigerantes já acabaram. A não ser que queira um pouco de chá.

Alfred fez um biquinho mal-humorado, murmurando algo como "chá tem gosto de água suja", recebendo um chute de Arthur logo depois. Mesmo já estando bastante à frente, conseguia ouvir os dois discutindo e então uma risada alta, típica do americano. E de repente, o som do violão seguido por uma voz magnífica.

Se perguntou desde quando os dois eram tão próximos assim. É, talvez seu auto-proclamado afilhado estava mais distante do que imaginava...

Mas a noite seguiu tranquila. Alfred e Arthur chegaram na pensão trinta minutos após terem se encontrado com Yao, e este já estava com o jantar quase pronto. Ivan já estava no quarto do chinês e comprimentou Arthur, que sentiu um sentimento estranho de que não deveria mexer com o russo enquanto apertava sua mão, mas gentilmente se apresentou e tratou de sentar-se longe dele.

Todos conversaram de maneira amigável, com Arthur compartilhando pequenos detalhes de sua vida com Yao e Ivan, mas logo Alfred se intrometia e complementava tais fatos, dando explicações desnecessárias.

– Sim, meu nome é Arthur... É bastante inglês, não é? De fato minha família é inglesa.

– Dá para perceber só pelo tamanho das sombrancelhas dele! Os dentes dele são bem tortos, bastante inglês né? O jeito pomposo e irritante dele também!

E então Arthur murmurava algum xingamento, batendo no ombro do americano que respondia com um gemido de dor. Yao gritava algo sobre Alfred ter mais modos e Ivan apenas ria, parecendo ser o que mais se divertia com toda aquela situação.

Foi apenas quando todos já estavam no meio da refeição que Francis chegou. Desculpou-se pelo atraso e se serviu, entrando rapidamente na conversa. Olhou então para Arthur após vários minutos, abrindo um sorriso doce.

– Meu nome é Francis Bonnefoy. Prazer em conhecê-lo, _chérie_. – O francês estendeu sua mão para comprimentar Arthur, que apenas a segurou por alguns segundos e logo tratou de soltá-la – Você deve ser amigo do Alfie, não é?

– Sim. Sou Arthur.

E então o inglês se pôs a comer em silêncio.

A conversa continuou sem nenhuma mudança, logo todos estavam animados novamente. Francis havia trazido vinho e Ivan estava com sua inseparável garrafa de vodka. Todos bebiam e logo as risadas dos mais exaltados pela bebedeira já podiam ser ouvidas do corredor. Yao olhou de relance para Arthur, que bebeu apenas um gole da garrafa de Ivan e já estava um tanto exaltado, brigando com Alfred mais do que necessário e comendo bastante. Não sabia se fora o único a perceber, mas aquela situação era estranha. Arthur havia se apresentado de maneira composta com todos, exceto por Francis, além de omitir seu sobrenome. À mesa, não se dirigia ao francês mais do que o necessário.

– Talvez eles já se conheçam?

O chinês sentiu um calafrio descendo por sua espinha ao ouvir a voz de Ivan tão próxima de seu ouvido. Podia jurar que o russo carregava consigo algum tipo de sexto sentido ou, no mínimo, podia ler os pensamentos alheios.

– Talvez... – Yao respondeu, desta vez olhando para Francis. Após alguns segundos o francês percebeu os olhos que o fitavam e sorriu, logo depois voltando a comer – ...Nunca podemos ter certeza quando se trata de Francis.

–-

Já era de madrugada quando todos voltaram aos seus quartos. O único barulho que ressoava pelo prédio neste momento era o de Alfred tentando carregar Arthur para seu quarto. Apesar do quarto de Yao ficar em frente ao do americano, havia uma certa resistência por parte do inglês em ser carregado. Ele murmurava sobre como a comida estava boa e como deveria cantar para todos, forçando seu corpo de volta para o quarto de Yao.

– Ugh..! Só pare com isso, está bem?! Vamos dormir Arthur, por favor...

O inglês ria e logo depois murmurava algo sem sentido. Alfred decidiu ignorar por completo os apelos do outro e o apoiou em seu ombro, conseguindo finalmente chegar ao quarto.

Arthur acabou cambaleando, caindo em cima da cama enquanto ria animadamente. Ao olhar aquela cena deplorável, Alfred não pôde evitar suspirar, enquanto retirava alguns lençóis do armário para improvisar uma cama de baixo.

– Não consigo imaginar como um cara fraco para bebidas como você pode ser garoto de programa... – murmurou – Que tipo de situações você já deve ter se metido por conta disso?

Mas o inglês há muito já havia dormido. Sentindo-se como uma babá, Alfred retirou os sapatos do inglês e o casaco que este estava usando, apoiando-o na maçaneta da porta. Retirou também a calça jeans que Arthur usava, por julgar ser demasiado desconfortável dormir daquela forma. Por fim lançou um lençol por cima dele, que em um momento sequer pareceu sequer sentir tais atos.

Alfred apoiou suas costas na parede e observou seu pequeno quarto. Talvez tivesse notado o cheiro ruim que vinha de seu armário a tempo de planejar matar os fungos que ali haviam ou percebido o quão gasta estava as dobradiças de sua janela se estivesse de fato prestando qualquer atenção no ambiente. Sua mente vagava em um breu estranhamente familiar, enquanto o som dos carros vindo da rua criavam um ambiente relaxante.

Não estava de fato pensando muito sobre tais assuntos, mas eles vagavam em sua mente, sem nenhuma intenção de se fincarem ali. O que estava fazendo de sua vida? Iria realmente alcançar seus objetivos assim? Como será que estava seu irmão? E seu pai? Como seria sua vida agora se nunca tivesse fugido de casa? Quem, de fato, era Arthur Kirkland?

Talvez este último seja o que de fato lhe retirou do transe, e olhou de relance para sua cama. Ali dormia um completo estranho, no qual conhecia apenas poucos fatos de sua vida, sendo estes acima de tudo ditos pelo próprio inglês somente por não conseguir medir suas palavras. Sabia também que era um homem dedicado, que poderia se submeter às piores condições se fosse capaz de conseguir o que queria. E a sua voz era estranhamente acalmante, mesmo nos mais profundos graves e mais incontroláveis falsetes. Ele era, talvez, o que pudesse chamar de amigo.

Sentia-se um completo idiota por permitir que tal estranho entrasse desta maneira em sua vida, mas também estranhamente calmo e feliz por tal fato. Havia alguma atração entre sua personalidade e a do inglês, além das histórias de vida que ambos carregavam que praticamente lutavam para serem compartilhadas entre si, aguardando o momento certo.

Inconscientemente, mordeu seu lábio inferior, se perguntando por quanto tempo mais o inglês iria vender seu corpo de tal forma. Com seu talento, não era sequer necessário que fizesse tal coisa, bastasse cantar todos os dias junto com Alfred que ambos já teriam dinheiro o suficiente para 3 aluguéis, caso necessário.

– Porque você faz isso com você mesmo...?

Não percebeu quando se aproximou mais da cama, mas a este ponto já estava sentado nesta, olhando para Arthur. As marcas roxas em seu pescoço já haviam sumido, por mais que um leve tom avermelhado ainda pudesse ser visto por conta da pele sensível de Arthur. Se perguntou como estariam os outros machucados do corpo do inglês e suspirou em frustração. Perguntava-se que tipo de homem complicado este ser era, e por qual razão seria benéfica para o inglês se tornar mais próximo de Alfred. Lembrou-se então de quando era um garoto, em seus recém completados doze anos. Havia sido, desde que pudesse se lembrar, alguém muito sociável e carismático, criando laços de amizade por onde quer que fosse. Seja em sua escola ou na rua onde morava, Alfred nunca teve problemas em criar amizades. Soltou um riso sarcástico e se perguntou quantos destes eram seus amigos de verdade. Quantos destes, ao verem sua situação atual ou ao esbarrarem com ele na rua, sequer olhariam em sua direção ou trocariam alguma palavra.

Suspirou. Não combinava com sua personalidade pensar tanto sobre este tipo de situação, afinal, passado era passado. Deitou-se na cama improvisada de baixo, olhando em direção à luz da lua que adentrava em seu quarto. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, sentindo suas pálpebras pesarem. Estendeu sua mão em direção à luz, como se pudesse segurá-la. Permaneceu com ela ali, murmurando talvez para si mesmo.

– Mãe... Eu acho que tudo vai dar certo, finalmente.

E, com um sorriso no rosto, adormeceu. E a luz da lua não tardou em ser substituída pela luz solar.

–-

Os dias se tornaram semanas e as semanas, meses. A inesperada presença de um na vida do outro se tornou rotina, e Alfred e Arthur já eram considerados por muitos, inseparáveis. Os moradores da pensão já haviam se familiarizado com o inglês e se referiam à este como se fosse o quinto morador do local. Era sempre convidado para os jantares rotineiros no quarto de Yao, onde todos se encontravam para conversar e beber. Sempre após tocar com Alfred, Arthur se dirigia ao local trazendo algo para beber, principalmente os chás nos quais havia trazido da Inglaterra. Yao apreciava tal ato e ambos sempre trocavam chás de seus respectivos países, e no dia seguinte cada um daria sua opinião sobre o sabor de tal especiaria. Por mais que fosse uma presença rara, com o tempo Arthur começou a se dar melhor com Ivan e, mesmo que as conversas fossem curtas e quase monossilábicas, o russo parecia extremamente feliz de que o outro quisesse sua opinião em algo ou simplesmente lhe dirigisse palavra. O inglês com certeza achava aquele homem estranho e intimidador, mas não era mal. Talvez um tanto solitário.

Mas sua relação com o francês não havia melhorado. Por mais que Francis sempre fosse cordial com o inglês e lhe dirigisse a palavra sempre que fosse necessário, Arthur apenas ignorava ou respondia de maneira curta e desinteressada, comportamento no qual todos, exceto Alfred, já haviam noticiado, mas nada comentavam.

E, quando todos já estavam de barriga cheia, Arthur retornava ao quarto de Alfred junto com este, envolvidos em algum tipo de conversa árdua. Por mais que ambos tivesssem poucos gostos em comum, nunca faltavam assuntos para debates ou simplesmente jogar conversa fora, onde ambos apreciavam a opinião um do outro, por mais diferentes e opostas estas pudessem ser.

Conversavam sobre suas famílias, seus sonhos e desejos, mas por alguma razão havia um pacto silencioso. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer falar sobre seus planos futuros, e sempre que o assunto seguia nesta direção, Arthur mudava bruscamente de assunto, deixando um Alfred confuso. Não que fizesse questão de esconder seus planos, mas Alfred achava que se Arthur não quisesse comentar os dele, não mencionaria o seu também. Talvez por birra e infantilidade, mas não achava justo que o inglês soubesse de algo sobre si no qual Arthur parecia esconder fielmente quando se tratava dele. Mas, com exceção deste assunto, qualquer outro era bem-vindo. Descutiam sobre política, ciência, religião, e algumas vezes até sobre qual o melhor sabor de sorvete ou se zebras eram brancas com listras pretas ou pretas com listras brancas.

E um assunto sempre levava a outro, e então à outro e quando se davam conta já era muito tarde. Arthur simplesmente se deitava na cama do americano desejando boa noite, e este ria e tentava empurrá-lo para fora. Alfred era forte e, se realmente quisesse, conseguiria o que queria. Mas simplesmente suspirava e deitava-se ao lado do inglês, e ambos simplesmente desmaiavam pelo cansaço. Tal rotina só era quebrada quando um dos dois decidia dormir na cama de baixo ou caso Arthur realmente precisasse dormir em casa, em geral por alguma questão envolvendo a faculdade. E foi isso o que Alfred pensou naquela noite, enquanto retirava a camisa e os óculos, se preparando para dormir.

– Você realmente precisa ir? – Arthur confirmou com a cabeça, mas Alfred não conseguiu ver tal ato por já estar sem seus óculos. Mas pelo silêncio do outro, julgou ser uma resposta positiva – Certo. Nos vemos amanhã. Essa faculdade ainda irá lhe matar Arthur, escute o que digo!

E então o americano riu de maneira divertida, se jogando na cama. Devido aos meses de intimidade, já não julgava necessário levar Arthur à porta todas as vezes nas quais ele ia embora, por mais que ainda fizesse isso sempre que possível por educação ou simplesmente para terminar um assunto inacabável.

Mas desta vez Arthur apenas riu deboxadamente, pegando sua mochila no chão. Havia ido direto da faculdade para a pensão e ainda carregava seus materiais.

– Desta vez não é nada relacionado aos meus estudos. Apenas tenho um cliente inesperado para daqui há uma hora.

Se fez um grande silêncio no quarto, com Alfred olhando incrédulo para o inglês. Nunca conversavam sobre tal profissão de Arthur, talvez por tal assunto nunca ter sido mencionado antes. Mas desta vez Arthur parecia despreocupado, apenas feliz pela refeição que acabara de ter e pensando como seria seu dia amanhã. Não se deu conta do desconforto que havia gerado no americano até este sentar-se na cama, o encarando de maneira séria.

– ...Eu achava que você já havia desistido de trabalhar com isso... – O americano disse um tanto sem jeito, sabendo que a intimidade na qual possuíam não era o bastante para opinar na vida de Arthur desta maneira – O dinheiro que ganhamos com as apresentações não são o bastante?

– O que há com você, Alfred? Esta expressão não combina com você. – Riu nervosamente ao ver o quão sério o outro estava e deu de ombros – E o problema não é este. Estou extremamente feliz de trabalharmos juntos e isto tem me ajudado bastante financeiramente. É só questão de que quanto mais dinheiro, melhor.

O americano bufou, sentindo-se um tanto inseguro. Não gostava quando Arthur falava daquela forma sobre algo tão sério, e que julgasse desconfortável para o inglês. Ele realmente gostava daquela profissão? Ou fazia só pelo dinheiro? Ele já não sabia mais. Mas precisava tomar uma decisão e já sabia qual seria, mas precisava impedir Arthur que já caminhava em direção à porta.

Se precipitou, segurando o pulso do inglês antes que ele pudesse girar a maçaneta. Ele virou e olhou para Alfred, ainda bastante confuso. O americano suspirou e colocou uma mão em sua nuca, mas fez questão de manter contato visual para provar para Arthur o quanto falava sério.

– Você pode ficar com 75% do dinheiro que ganhamos por noite. Eu não me importo. Apenas... – Sua voz pareceu tremer por um segundo, mas logo pôs firmeza nela, precisava convencê-lo – ...Pare de se prostituir.

Arthur olhou para Alfred incrédulo, como se este acabasse de pedir que matasse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Riu sem-graça, como se achasse que ele estivesse brincando, mas o americano continuava a fitá-lo, sem alterar sua expressão. E então sua expressão confusa se tornou raivosa, e Arthur franziu seu cenho, cruzando os braços.

– O que há com você, Alfred? Eu-

– Eu quem pergunto, Arthur, o que há com você?! – Sua voz de repente se tornou alta, enquanto batia com força na porta atrás de Arthur – Você sempre fala que é por conta do dinheiro, que só se prostitui porque quer o máximo possível de grana em menor tempo, mas agora estou lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade! Estou te oferecendo praticamente o mesmo que você ganha quando se prostitui, e se não for o bastante posso aumentar a porcentagem ainda mais!

Alfred suspirou e jogou-se na cama. Ficou sentado com uma das mãos em sua testa enquanto encarava o chão. Podia sentir os olhos verde-esmeralda o fitando, sem saber como responder à toda aquela situação. De repente, sua voz se tornou calma e firme novamente, enquanto levantava sua cabeça para poder observar Arthur mais uma vez.

– Eu só estou preocupado, Arthur. Talvez eu realmente não compreenda como é trabalhar vendendo seu próprio corpo mas... não parece algo muito agradável. – Arriscou-se exibir um sorriso de canto, mas o inglês ainda parecia surpreso com todo este assunto repentino – Mas eu infelizmente não posso te impedir. Se for por conta do dinheiro, você sabe que podemos dar um jeito. Mas se você realmente faz questão de se prostituir, me diga que eu paro de enxer seu saco. Desculpa, parece que eu não sei quando parar de falar, eu apenas-

– Entendi.

Com um grande suspiro, o inglês sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Alfred. Parecia querer berrar e dar um sermão em Alfred, explicando o quão errado ele estava com tudo aquilo, mas sabia que não era bem assim. Sabia que ele estava sendo um intrometido, que não possuía direito algum de lhe dizer o que fazer e que tudo se baseava em um desejo egoísta de Alfred. Mas ainda assim, conseguiu sentir toda a preocupação que sua voz carregava, e algo em si dizia que o americano estava sendo realmente sincero sobre tudo aquilo. Com estes meses de relacionamento, sabia o quão impulsivo ele poderia ser e que mesmo sem querer, acabava dizendo o que pensava. Se estava com fome, preocupado ou triste, não hesitava um segundo sequer em gritar isso para quem quisesse ouví-lo. E vê-lo fazer aquela expressão triste por estar preocupado com Arthur... sua vontade era apenas de sorrir e zombar do quão óbvio Alfred podia ser as vezes, mas optou por não fazê-lo.

A verdade era que Arthur já havia pensado nisso faz muito tempo. Nestes últimos quatro meses, já havia se revirado muito na cama a noite enquanto analisava suas opções. Mas largar um negócio assim não era fácil. Haviam clientes que sabiam onde morava, muitos deles Arthur encontrava na rua durante o dia, por mais que não lhes dirigisse palavra, mas não sabia o que podia acontecer caso largasse o emprego de vez. Suspirou, e manteve sua expressão emburrada e seus braços cruzados quando voltou a falar.

– Se é tão importante assim para você, eu paro. N-Não que eu esteja fazendo isso só por você, n-não entenda errado...! – Seu rosto de repente ficou vermelho, mas suspirou e retomou sua calma quando tornou a falar – Eu apenas exigo um acordo. Se eu vou fazer isso, eu quero recompensar o tempo que trabalhava antes com nossos pequenos shows. Nada de tocar só à noite, tocaremos em outros lugares e em outros horários também.

Alfred fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que só era capaz de dar seu máximo quando tocavam à noite, mas decidiu se esforçar por Arthur.

– ...Além do mais, passarei mais noites aqui, então precisamos comprar um colchão. – O americano pareceu excepcionalmente feliz com esta ideia mas, novamente, Arthur corou forte e tratou de desfazer o mal-entendido – N-Não para conversarmos e nos divertirmos! Eu digo, para trabalharmos bastante. Vamos precisar ensaiar. Eu não sei quanto à você, mas não pretendo ficar tocando em esquina por muito tempo. Eu acho que poderíamos trabalhar em músicas próprias ao invés de _covers_, tem algumas letras nas quais ando trabalhando e...

Antes que Arthur pudesse continuar, Alfred o empurrou em direção à cama, o abraçando. Sentindo seu rosto queimar, o inglês logo protestou, mas Alfred não parecia sequer interessado em ouví-lo. Ele ria de maneira despreocupada, enquanto seu rosto vermelho que nem tomate lacrimejava em alívio. O inglês não pôde evitar sorrir, e o afagou carinhosamente pelo ombro. Alfred estava tão preocupado assim consigo?

Após alguns segundos, Alfred o soltou. Ambos permaneceram deitados na cama, mas de uma maneira muito mais confortável, afastados um do outro. Conversaram sobre como iriam fazer com estas novas exigências de Arthur. Marcaram um horário para se encontrarem no dia seguinte para comprar o tal colchão, discutiram sobre qual estilo musical deveriam se ater mais e, pela primeira vez, sobre seus planos futuros. Apesar de só conversarem sobre o que planejavam fazer quanto à música de ambos, Arthur parecia muito mais despreocupado sobre falar de tal assunto.

– Na verdade, eu já queria que melhorássemos nosso nível há muito tempo, para algo mais profissional, sabe? – Alfred comentava animadamente – Precisamos dar um toque só nosso para nossas músicas, além de procurar casas de show onde podemos tocar.

– Essas parecem ideias ótimas. Trabalhe em novas melodias que eu fico com a parte das letras, sim? – Arthur olhou seu relógio de pulso, um tanto assustado – A-Ah... Eu realmente preciso ir. Eu já marquei com este cliente, infelizmente não tenho como desmarcar.

– Está tudo bem. – O americano abriu um grande sorriso – Mas a partir de amanhã vamos dar tudo o que podemos dar para nossa música! Garanto que vai conseguir todo o dinheiro que precisa para o que quer que queira fazer com ele.

Arthur pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos. Sua expressão tornou-se confusa e abriu sua boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas logo tratou de fechá-la. Não tinha tempo para explicar sobre o por que de juntar tanto dinheiro e decidiu que o melhor seria fazê-lo em outra ocasião. Por fim sorriu, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à porta.

– Vejo-o amanhã, então. Espero que não se atrase.

– Você que é pontual demais, senhor sobrancelhas! – Antes que Arthur pudesse protestar sobre o apelido, Alfred se aproximou e despejou um suave beijo em sua testa – Boa sorte hoje à noite. Fique bem.

O tempo parou para Arthur. Manteve sua boca aberta em surpresa, enquanto seu rosto ia lentamente adquirindo o tom mais escalarte possível. Tinha várias reclamações à fazer com o americano quanto à aquilo. O que foi aquilo? O que significava? Ele por acaso estava bêbado?! Mas limitou-se apenas a escolher uma.

– O-O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Quando Alfred finalmente percebeu o que havia acabado de fazer, seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto o do inglês. Não sabia como se explicar, olhando confuso para o outro, esperando que ele tivesse a resposta.

– T-Tem algum problema com isso?

– E-Eu não sei, quer dizer, t-tem! Mas... a-acho que... – Sem saber direito como raciocinar, Arthur suspirou e virou-se, tentando esconder seu rosto do americano – A-Até amanhã!

E com isso, a porta foi fechada em um banque, deixando um Alfred confuso sentado na cama. Ele olhava fixamente para a porta e então para suas mãos. Ele as apertava de maneira nervosa e podia sentir o quão suadas estavam. Jogou-se para trás, permitindo que seu corpo caísse no colchão, enquanto tampava seus olhos com seu braço.

– O que diabos foi isso...?

–-

Arthur desceu as escadas em vários pulos, enquanto sua respiração descompassada aos poucos voltava ao normal. Saiu pela porta de entrada em direção à rua, permitindo que o ar gélido da noite lhe acariciasse a face. Deu um grande suspiro e se pôs a andar, tentando se acalmar a cada passo.

Arthur, o garoto de programa, que já havia realizado as mais diversas fantasias sexuais dos mais diversos seres humanos estava, naquele momento, envergonhado por um beijo na testa. Se perguntou o quão ridículo deveria estar parecendo naquele momento. Seu mais novo considerado amigo, no qual já havia conversado várias vezes, no qual já haviam dormido várias vezes na mesma cama, e o qual já havia visto trocar de roupa, apenas deu um beijo em sua testa, então qual era o problema? Era apenas um beijo entre amigos.

Balançou a cabeça, evitando pensar em tudo aquilo. Já se encontrava relativamente perto de casa e olhou aliviado para o relógio, vendo que ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o horário combinado com seu cliente. Arthur odiava estar atrasado para qualquer que fosse o compromisso.

E foi naquele momento que tudo começou para Arthur. Para Alfred ainda levará um tempo e certas ocasiões, mas já não havia dúvidas: aquele simples e cordial beijo na testa estava fadado a iniciar uma relação caótica, romântica e trágica entre ambos. Eles eram apenas inocentes demais para pensar sobre isto naquele exato momento.


	7. Chapter 6,5

Assim que Arthur entrou em seu apartamento, correu em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida. Mal havia saído do cômodo, tendo tempo apenas para vestir um roupão antes de atender a porta. Deu um grande suspiro enquanto a abria, não podendo deixar de se irritar com o sorriso que seu cliente exibia.

- Chegou cedo. – o inglês murmurou, dando espaço para o outro homem entrar em seu apartamento – Estava tão ansioso assim em me ver?

- Sempre é um prazer te ver, chérie – Francis respondeu ao sarcasmo do outro com um grande sorriso – Mesmo que nos vejamos quase todos os dias agora, mas você mesmo assim finje que eu não existo.

- Tsc...

Arthur não sabia o que responder, limitando-se à trancar a porta. O francês já era familiarizado o bastante com aquele apartamento para saber exatamente onde colocar seu casaco. Já era um cliente fiel de Arthur pelos últimos quatro meses, tendo talvez algum tipo de intimidade com o inglês.

- Você sabe que eu não-

- Você não quer que Alfred saiba que sou seu cliente – o inglês permaneceu em silêncio ao ouvir aquilo, ele estava absolutamente correto – Está estampado em sua cara, Artie. Eu talvez até contaria para ele, só para ver o quão desesperado você ficaria...

- Não ouse!

- ...Mas Alfred é muito especial para mim também. Não seria vantajoso que ele soubesse.

Permaneceram se encarando por alguns segundos, mas que pareceram séculos para o inglês. Sabia que o francês não era um homem muito confiável. Até onde sabia, ele possuía um relacionamento estável, mas que ainda se prendia à Arthur por alguma razão desconhecida. Mas sabia também que era um homem de palavra. A partir do momento que dissesse algo, o manteria pelo resto de sua vida.

Por fim desviou seus olhos, aceitando aquele argumento. Ainda se mantinha inseguro sobre o assunto, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto à isso.

- Vamos começar então? – Arthur soava cansado, enquanto desamarrava seu roupão – Você prefere na sala ou no quarto?

Francis nada disse, apenas caminhou em direção ao sofá e se sentou, batendo levemente com a palma de sua mão em suas pernas. Obedientemente, Arthur sentou-se de frente à Francis, em seu colo. De maneira delicada, empurrou os fios dourados, deixando o pescoço e ombros do francês desnudos. Adiantou-se em direção à eles, lambendo e mordiscando qualquer carne que estivesse à vista, resultando em uma respiração pesada e embebida de prazer por parte do francês , que já ressoava pela sala. O inglês começou então a despí-lo, mas sem cessar o trabalho que sua boca realizava, aproveitando para deslizá-la pelo peito do outro conforme sua camisa deslizasse por seus braços. Como se seguisse algum tipo de instinto, o francês empurrava os cabelos emarranhados mais para braixo, até que os dentes do inglês alcançassem o cós de sua calça. As orbes verdes olhavam para cima, fitando o rosto de seu cliente.

- Você sabe que eu cobro mais por isso.

- Artie, por favor. Apenas faça de acordo com o clima, conversamos sobre pagamento depois. – Arthur franziu o cenho e Francis supirou – Eu tenho dinheiro. Não se preocupe.

Suspirou de maneira cansada novamente, tratando de retornar ao seu ritmo anterior. Enquanto sua língua explorava a virilha alheia, suas mãos habilidosamente abaixavam o zíper da calça do outro, a qual ele tratou de terminar o serviço as retirando rapidamente. Utilizando apenas de seus dentes, o inglês abaixava a cueca do francês enquanto lançava-lhe olhares eróticos. Francis sorriu com aquela visão.

Mal haviam terminado e Arthur já vestia seu roupão. O francês estava largado no sofá, fumando despeocupadamente. Abriu sua carteira, retirando a quantia necessária e entregando-a para Arthur.

- Já que terminamos, ao menos vista algo – O inglês lançava um olhar reprovador para o outro – Não preciso ver seu peito peludo depois do programa, não sou pago para isto.

- Paciente como sempre, mon ami. Podia ser mais carinhoso às vezes, ui?

- Você quem não gosta de encenações. Estou apenas agindo normalmente – Com um sorriso de canto, levantou uma das notas nas quais Francis havia lhe dado – Vê? Você até me paga para agir assim.

- Você não é rude assim com Alfred. – E com apenas esta frase, conseguiu ter total atenção do inglês – Pelo contrário, vocês parecem se dar muito bem.

Um silêncio se fez na sala, e Arthur se sentou na poltrona. Manteve uma expressão séria, enquanto fitava o francês.

- Não mencione Alfred. Não enquanto você está aqui por conta... de algo tão impuro.

Franciu pareceu incrivelmente surpreso. Sua expressão carregava uma incredualidade sobre o que acabara de ouvir e não pôde evitar rir em escárnio. Apesar de ser só um cliente, ambos conheciam bastante sobre o outro. Sempre após terminarem o ato sexual, Francis soltava alguma ironia que Arthur respondia de bom-grado. E, com um diálogo repleto de ironias e descasos, acabavam sem-querer conhecendo um ao outro melhor. E por tal casualidade na qual sempre conversavam, o francês estranhou a reação de Arthur à citação do nome do estadunidense, e ainda mais o uso da palavra "impuro" para designar o que acabaram de fazer. E com um sorriso no rosto por ter compreendido o que estava acontecendo, apoiou sua mão em seu queixo, o observando com cuidado.

- Alfred não é uma criança. Ele sabe muito bem com o que você trabalha. – Colocou sua cueca e calça, ainda observando o outro cuidadosamente – Então qual o problema? Ele é apenas mais um dos quais sempre conversamos sobre, não é?

Arthur não respondeu, limitando-se à caminhar em direçãp à porta, se apoiando nesta enquanto esperava Francis terminar de se vestir. Lentamente, o outro colocava sua camisa, andando em direção ao inglês.

- Ou ele é diferente? – O francês se divertia com o esforço de Arthur em manter sua expressão impassível – Ele é tão especial assim para você?

- Cale a boca, sapo! – Arthur estava estranhamente exaltado – Apenas vá embora!

- Você o ama.

Aquela declaração, por mais que tivesse como objetivo irritar Arthur, obteve um efeito completamente diferente. Sua expressão carregava surpresa, tristeza e desamparo, como se o que Francis havia dito fosse algo novo para si, e não algo que escondia, mas que acabasse de tomar conhecimento. Seu olhar vasculhava o chão em busca de algum ponto fixo para se ater, mas seu nervosismo era eminente.

- Está errado! – Arthur forçou um sorriso – Isso não pode ser verdade, eu-

- Artie, faça-nos um favor – Sua voz era calma e firme, como se estivesse prestes a contar uma verdade cruel para uma criança – Se olhe no espelho. Você é um terrível mentiroso.

Sua cabeça funcionava à mil, tentando juntar as informações que Francis dizia. Tentava assimilar o que sentia em relação ao americano em algo como amor. As experiências que passaram, os segredos, o companherismo... Seria mesmo possível que tais atos geraram um sentimento romântico em Arthur?

Enquanto seus pensamentos o consumiam, o francês se aproximou mais, depositando sua mão no ombro de Arthur. Este levantou o rosto ao ser separado de seus desvaneios, e seus olhos refletiam o desejo de ficar só naquele momento.

- Hoje é meu último encontro com você, chérie. – Arthur o observou, impassível – Portanto, não precisa me evitar na pensão como se eu fosse abordá-lo, pedindo por sexo naquele exato momento. Eu, igualmente, não contarei nada a Alfred. Então ao menos me responda quando me dirigir à você, oui? – Arthur parecia prestes à retrucar, mas a expressão de Francis se tornou estranhamente séria – Yao e Ivan já perceberam que há algo entre nós, mas seu querido Alfred ainda não. Então, ao menos que queira cavar sua própria cova, sugiro que aja normalmente em minha presença.

E com isso, Arthur se calou. Colocou sua mão na própria testa, murmurando com uma voz fraca.

- ...Apenas vá embora...

Francis sorriu gentilmente, se precipitando para fora do apartamento. Arthur parecia exausto fisicamente e mentalmente. Mas antes de descer as escadas, virou-se para o inglês.

- Mon ami, seja sincero com você mesmo. – Seu sorriso adquiriu um tom melancólico – Você precisa se decidir como se sente em relação à ele, pois o que quer que aconteça entre vocês, você quem vai precisar guiá-lo. Alfred é muito lento e, sozinho, nunca irá perceber como se sente em relação à você.

Arthur nada disse, apenas se manteve encarando o chão. Francis sorriu, apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros do inglês, lhe depositando um carinhoso beijo na testa. Bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos engrenhados do outro.

- Se cuide, petit Arthur.

E, sem dizer mais nada, desceu as escadas em direção à rua. Arthur fechou a porta de seu apartamento, enquanto uma grande quantidade de pensamentos lhe invadiam novamente. Recuperou forças e decidiu tomar um banho quente, para retirar o cheiro de sexo impregnado em sua pele. Enquanto enxaguava seu corpo pela última vez antes de sair do box, percebeu o que talvez fosse o pensamento mais assombroso que tivera naquela noite.

Arthur sabia por que o beijo que recebera de Francis não o alterara nem um pouco. Sabia o por que de ter agido de maneira impulsiva quando foi Alfred quem o beijou. E sabia também a razão pela qual, ao imaginar-se tendo o mínimo de contato com o americano, sentindo a pele morena do outro contra a sua, suor pingando de ambas as faces e gemidos contidos na voz rouca de Alfred, sentia um arrepio em seu corpo, que se encerrava em sua virilha.

Por mais que seus sentimentos fossem estranhos, impuros e confusos, Arthur sabia perfeitamente qual nomeclatura ela recebia popularmente.

- Porque tudo tem que ser tão complicado...?

Bateu com seu punho na parede do banheiro, permitindo que seu corpo se afundasse ali. Já não era mais possível distinguir se o que escorria pelo seu rosto eram gotículas de água ou lágrimas.


	8. Chapter 7

Não foi sequer preciso que ressoasse o sinal que indicava o fim das aulas para que os alunos já começassem a se agitar. E, assim que o som foi soado, muitos já se precipitavam para a porta, antes mesmo do professor dar qualquer permissão de que poderiam fazê-lo. Um homem baixinho, que deveria estar entre seus quarenta anos de idade e levemente calvo soltou um suspiro cansado, murmurando um "Podem se retirar" enquanto terminava de arrumar seu material. Se pegou perguntando o que havia acontecido com os jovens daquela geração para desrespeitarem as autoridades, e que em sua época não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Em uma das primeiras fileiras, Arthur ainda se encontrava arrumando seus pertences lentamente, para evitar o aglomerado de pessoas que se formava no prédio da universidade ao término das aulas da manhã. Lentamente um japonês se aproximou de Arthur, mantendo-se em pé ao seu lado, sorrindo generosamente ao ouvir o suspiro cansado que o inglês havia acabado de deixar escapar.

- Apenas mais alguns meses, Kirkland. – o homem disse de maneira suave, não podendo deixar de se divertir com aquela cena – Logo esta matéria irá acabar. É realmente cansativo decorar tantas—

- Não estou cansado da matéria, Kiku... – o japonês não pareceu surpreso com tal resposta, dando dois pequenos passos para trás ao dar espaço para que o inglês se levantasse - ...Mas sim destes alunos. Mais de cinco anos nesta faculdade e ainda agem como adolescentes.

- Sociável como sempre. – Arthur elevou uma sombrancelha, notando o bom-humor no qual seu colega se encontrava no momento, não podendo deixar de sorrir junto com o oriental.

- Então creio que somos dois.

O moreno abriu um sorriso sereno. De fato possuía dificuldades de socialização por conta de sua grande timidez e inteligência, que muitas vezes eram vistas como rudes pelas demais pessoas. Foi Arthur quem tomou a primeira iniciativa de socialização com Kiku ao perceber o interesse do outro por literatura inglesa. A partir daí havia surgido uma simpatia singela que, com algumas xícaras de chá e interesses literários em comum, se fortificou com o tempo. Apesar da proximidade de ambos, raramente se encontravam fora do perímetro universitário por conta da extensa rotina de Kiku Honda, que se alternava entre seu emprego de meio-período e severas sessões de estudo. Ainda assim, os dois homens desfrutavam da companhia um do outro, no qual se mostrou bastante agradável e proveitosa, e pretendiam manter tal relação ao término da faculdade.

- Apesar de tudo, sentirei falta daqui. – a delicada mão do japonês apertou mais os livros que carregava, enquanto olhava com carinho pela janela, em direção à grande área verde atrás do prédio onde se encontravam – Eu me sinto realizado de ter sido capaz de chegar onde estou.

Um sorriso singelo se abriu no rosto do inglês. Este já obtivera a confiança de Kiku para ouvir sobre sua família e dificuldades, e do quanto o japonês trabalhou para poder estudar nos Estados Unidos por conta própria. Sua família não podia sustentá-lo, tendo que viver de extensas horas-extras e da generosidade de seu chefe que, ao tomar conhecimento das dificuldades que Kiku enfrentava, não pôde ter uma reação diferente se não a de procurar ajudá-lo com o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Já em frente ao prédio, Arthur depositou sua mão no ombro fino do moreno, o apertando de leve antes de soltá-lo novamente.

- Devo dizer que você tem todo o direito de se sentir assim. Creio que nós dois percorremos um grande caminho até nos encontrarmos onde estamos hoje. – De maneira desajeitada, o inglês bagunçou os próprios cabelos, olhando com uma certa irritação para o edifício que haviam acabado de sair. – Mas não consigo entender de onde vem todo este sentimentalismo, Kiku, pois eu ficarei genuinamente feliz em sair daqui.

Sem conseguir esconder um sorriso ao ouvir o comentário do inglês, Kiku apenas se curvou levemente para frente, se despedindo. Mesmo Arthur nunca tendo lhe falado os motivos de sentir tanto ódio pelo curso que fazia, Kiku era bastante perspicaz e perceptivo, já tendo uma certa ideia de qual seria tal motivo. Murmurou um "até logo" enquanto seguia para o caminho oposto ao de Arthur.

O dia estava, de fato, muito bonito. Há dias o céu só se encontrava carregado, algo um tanto raro para aquela época do ano. Arthur se pegou perguntando que tipo de ligação Alfred possuía com os céus, pois o americano simplesmente se recusava a tocar seu violão em baixo da chuva. Após muita conversa com o gerente da loja de discos, conseguiram a permissão para tocarem em baixo da lona que cobria a entrada do local, mas ainda assim Alfred se mantinha teimosamente preso no quarto da pensão, tocando de maneira melancólica enquanto olhava para a parede.

Com a perspectiva de finalmente tocarem naquela noite, um sorriso não pôde ser impedido de se abrir no rosto do inglês enquanto subia calmamente as escadas da pensão. Não precisou sequer abrir a primeira porta à direita para poder ouvir os sons acanhados de violão que insistiam em sair pelas finas paredes. Abriu a porta lentamente, passando despercebido pelo americano que, sem seus óculos, econtrava-se em frente à janela de olhos fechados, tocando alguns acordes de maneira hesitante.

A comparação daquele momento feita por Arthur, por mais ridícula que fosse, não poderia deixar de ser verdadeira. Em sua mente, a imagem de um pequeno pássaro tentando voar estava selada enquanto ouvia aquela melodia. Podia sentir a música harmoniosa, talvez um tanto quanto desajeitava entre manter-se calma ou rápida, mas ainda assim agradável. E de repente, como se o pequeno pássaro batesse suas asas de maneira errônea e desvencilasse de seu caminho por alguns segundos, um acorde que simplesmente não combinava com a harmonia da música era tocado e era audível o suspiro de frustração que emanavam dos lábios de Alfred.

- Toque mais lentamente – a voz de Arthur soava séria, enquanto seus olhos se encontravam igualmente fechados. O americano se exaltou ao ouvir repentinamente a voz do outro, preparando-se para se levantar e comprimentá-lo, mas a voz grave e segura de Arthur ressoou no quarto com urgência – Toque, Alfred. Mas de maneira mais lenta.

Hesitante por alguns segundos, o americano segurou novamente seu violão, permitindo-se viajar com sua própria melodia novamente. Seguindo o pedido de Arthur, tocou os mesmo acordes que estava tocando anteriormente, mas desta vez mantendo o ritmo lento. Por ter mais tempo entre uma nota e outra, os erros se tornaram menos frequentes, apesar de ainda ressoarem uma vez ou outra por ainda não saber muito bem o que estava fazendo.

E foi então que Arthur começou a murmurar uma canção. Não havia letra ou consistência em seu ritmo, mas as notas soavam harmoniosas ao serem acompanhadas pelo violão de Alfred. O americano sorriu, satisfeito com a forma que sua música estava adquirindo, e conseguiu se manter consistente em seus acordes, apenas repentindo-os várias vezes até que Arthur se mantesse igualmente consistente em seus murmuros. Quando ambos já estavam acostumados com a base da canção, foi como se tivesse sido selada de maneira silenciosa a concordância de ambos em continuar a música dalí. Arthur arriscava algumas mudanças de tom em seus murmuros, enquanto Alfred mantinha-se no ritmo original da música. Foi apenas quando o inglês trocou os murmuros por "la"s que Alfred arriscou-se juntamente com este, criando o que mais tarde se tornaria o ponto alto daquela melodia.

Ficaram arriscando notas e acordes, letras e tons pelo que talvez fossem horas. Mantinham-se em tal sincronia que, para qualquer pessoa que resolvesse entrar por aquela porta, acharia que estavam se comunicando de alguma maneira, por mais que nenhuma palavra sequer houvesse sido pronunciada. Foi quando Arthur abriu seus olhos, abrindo sua maleta com tal rapidez que o resto de seu material encontrava-se espalhado pelo chão. Pegou uma página aleatória de seu caderno e uma caneta, rabiscando os acordes tocados por Alfred, o compasso da música, assim com um protótipo de letra, onde setas que seguiam por todo o papel indicavam pequenas anotações sobre cada acorde, com pequenos comentários sobre que tipo de palavras usar, assim como temas diferenciados para o que mais tarde se tornaria a letra da música. E com um grande suspiro, Arthur indicou que havia terminado, e Alfred igualmente cessou seu violão. Passaram alguns segundos apenas se fitando, com grandes sorrisos esboçados por ambos. Ninguém ousou quebrar aquele silêncio que havia se instalado no quarto. Mesmo que suas mentes estivessem cheias de comentários que gostariam de fazer, cheios de expectativas quanto ao que acabaram de compor, o primeiro passo não foi tomado por nenhum dos dois.

- Alfred, Yao pediu que eu avisasse para você que não haverá jantar no quarto dele por uns dias pois... – A voz de Francis morreu ao perceber o silêncio que se encontrava o quarto, e com o choque que se transpassou na expressão de ambos – Oh, _perdon_! Não percebi que havia interrompido algo. Continuem, por favor.

E a porta se fechou de maneira lenta, enquanto os loiros mantiam-se completamente parados, apenas tentando processar tudo o que havia acontecido.

Arthur foi o primeiro a rir audivelmente, sendo seguido não muito depois por Alfred. O rosto pálido do inglês rapidamente se tornou vermelho, e após muitas tentativas fracassadas, ainda tentavam cessar suas risadas.

- Este maldito sapo! – ainda era possível ouvir pequenos risos que insistiam em escapar pelos lábios do inglês ao pronunciar tais palavras – Algum dia eu o mato. Ele simplesmente estragou todo nosso esforço em nos mantermos emocionados pela música que acabamos de criar!

- Sim, eu sei! Isso foi realmente inesperado! – a risada de Alfred era a mais histérica, apesar de que apenas o rosto de Arthur se encontrava extremamente vermelho. O americano secou algumas lágrimas que insistiram em transpassar seu rosto, depositando seus óculos sobre seu rosto novamente e olhando em volta, ainda sem conseguir esconder seu sorriso – Aliás, que horas são? Eu perdi minha noção de tempo desde que começei a tocar hoje de manhã!

- Quando cheguei era por volta de meio-dia e meia... _bloody_ _hell_! – Arthur exclamou legitivamente surpreso ao olhar seu relógio, que apontava quatro da tarde e alguns minutos, no qual com o choque do momento sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar – Estamos há quase cinco horas compondo esta música!

- Mas cara, valeu totalmente a pena. – Alfred abriu um grande sorriso, lançando um olhar carinhoso para seu violão, guardando-o encostado no armário – Bom trabalho, Emily!

- Emily?! – Arthur pareceu confuso por alguns segundos, como se pudesse jurar que o elogio estava sendo dirigido à si – Por acaso este é o nome do seu violão?

- Oras, a não ser que seu nome também seja Emily e eu não saiba, é sim. – as sombrancelhas de Arthur se encontravam franzidas, realmente incomodado com a ideia de chamar-se Emily, enquanto observava Alfred dar um pequeno beijo em seu violão – Ela é minha companheira de guerra! Já passamos por muitas coisas juntos. Oh, talvez você esteja com ciúmes? Posso lhe dar um beijo também se for o caso, mas seria muito estranho cara.

- Nem em um milhão de anos, seu pirralho!

Com um olhar e sorriso travesso, o americano engatinhou em direção ao inglês, que lentamente ia para trás com medo do que estava prestes à lhe acontecer. E como se um combate houvesse se iniciado, Alfred pulou em cima de Arthur, fazêndo-lhe cócegas por todo o corpo. O rosto já escalarte de Arthur se encontrava incrivelmente idêntico à um tomate, enquanto ria audivelmente e pedia piedade ao americano. Este, em resposta, apenas mantinha sua boca em uma imitação perfeita de um peixe, fazendo barulhos de beijo enquanto ignorava os pedidos do inglês.

Foi quando um grande tapa o antingiu e Alfred caiu no chão, massageando sua bochecha enquanto olhava irritado para Arthur.

- Isso doeu! – os óculos do americano deslocaram lentamente para o lado, enquanto sua bochecha se encontrava incrivelmente vermelha pelo tapa – O que diabos foi isso?!

- I-Isso foi culpa sua! Eu pedi para que parasse. – ainda soltava alguns risos alternados com sua respiração descompassada, enquanto ajeitava suas roupas que haviam sido completamente bagunçadas – Mas de qualquer forma, desculpe-me. Vamos, vou lhe levar para almoçar para compensar por isso.

- Ver você rindo que nem uma hiena já foi recompensa o bastante para mim. – desta vez um soco proposital foi depositado no ombro de Alfred, mas ele apenas riu – Ah, vamos! Nunca tinha visto você rir daquela forma antes.

Como se não tivesse sequer ouvido tal comentário, Arthur virou seu rosto corado para a direção oposta do americano. Ele mesmo não conseguia se recordar de ter rido de tal forma desde que conhecera Alfred. De fato não se lembrava de ter o feito em muitos anos, e tal pensamento se tornou levemente deprimente. Afinal, ele não era tão ranzinza assim! Ou será que era?

Deu um suspiro audível, tentando evitar pensar em tal assunto, já abrindo a porta do quarto. Memórias calorosas dos últimos meses lhe vieram à mente, mas logo foram substituídos pelas descobertas de poucos dias atrás. Corou fortemente e engoliu em seco, tentando evitar pensar em tal assunto. Mas olhou para trás, observando enquanto Alfred rapidamente trocava de blusa e apenas uma frase ressoava em sua cabeça.

_"Você o ama"_

Ainda podia ouvir o tom de voz paciente na voz de Francis ao pronunciar tais palavras, o que inesperadamente o deixava irado. Ele estando certo ou não, Arthur não poderia de forma alguma deixar tal sentimento tomar forma, e muito menos que Alfred percebesse que havia algo a mais nos sorrisos esboçados por Arthur quando estavam juntos.

- Não irei fazer a mesma proposta duas vezes. – Arthur já descia as escadas da pensão.

- Já estou indo!

Alfred fez um biquinho irritado, enquanto pegava rapidamente seu casaco e saía porta afora juntamente com o inglês.

- Arthur! Por quanto tempo mais você vai ficar com raiva de mim?

Os dois andavam de volta para a pensão em uma cena bastante peculiar. Arthur se encontrava na dianteira, a muitos passos longe do americano, e seu semblante era incrivelmente irritadiço, enquanto Alfred corria apressado para alcançá-lo, mas o inglês sempre acelerava seus passos, tornando tal tarefa quase impossível.

Quem passasse por eles na rua riam de tal cena, alguns até olhavam com reprovação por acharem que se tratava de alguma briga de casal. Mas a situação era, de fato, quase isso.

- Vamos Artie! Não fique irritado! – À menção do apelido de Arthur, sua irritação pareceu piorar – Eu não tenho culpa se você se ofereceu para pagar o almoço!

- Até onde eu me lembre, eu me ofereci para pagar um almoço, e não alimentos o bastante para um urso ser capaz de hibernar! – Arthur se virou e encarou Alfred, com seu rosto totalmente vermelho pela raiva – Pelo amor da rainha Alfred, você pediu três hamburguers, duas batatas fritas grandes, um refrigerante grande e um milkshake! Sem contar nesta bendita sacola com mais dois hambuguers que você carrega.

- Mas eu te disse que estes são só pro jantar! – Arthur ignorou tal comentário, apenas continuando a andar. – Vamos Artie!

Já se encontravam em frente à pensão, e subiram as escadas ainda em tal situação. Arthur entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, deixando Alfred para trás.

- Ah, qual é! Agora você já está exagerando. Vamos Arthur, eu pago o jantar para você se este é o caso-

Antes que Alfred pudesse terminar sua sentença, a porta se abriu. O seu violão foi jogado em sua direção, no qual o americano o pegou com todo o cuidado que possuía. Logo depois a imagem de Arthur pôde ser vista saindo do quarto, logo atrás do violão.

- Vamos sair para tocar um pouco mais cedo hoje, e não quero ouvir reclamações.

Mesmo com o inglês dizendo aquilo e sabendo que lhe devia ao menos um favor pelo que havia acabado de fazer, um suspiro cansado pôde ser ouvido através dos lábios americanos, mas Arthur apenas o ignorou, depositando a boina listrada de Alfred em sua própria cabeça. O americano soltou um pequeno assobio, no qual não passou despercebido por Arthur.

- Esta boina. – Alfred parecia responder a expressão confusa que estava estampada no rosto de Arthur – Ela fica muito melhor em você do que em mim. Aceite como um presente. – Alfred lançou uma piscadela para Arthur, logo depois sorrindo – Ah, mas precisamos dela para recolher o dinheiro ainda!

Com seu olhar preso nos olhos de Alfred, o inglês não pôde evitar de corar fortemente com o comentário. Ainda não estava acostumado com seus sentimentos, os quais havia tomado conhecimento há apenas poucas noites atrás, e o elogio do americano simplesmente não ajudava em sua situação. Seu rosto se encontrava corado pela vergonha e felicidade do que foi dito pelo outro, mas também pela raiva de estar com um sentimento no qual, racionalmente, não gostaria de sentir. Alfred acabou por corar também, simplesmente não entendendo o por que de tal reação por parte do inglês, deixando um clima tenso e silencioso entre os dois.

Mas, após saírem da pensão, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, inclusive Arthur já não parecia mais com raiva pelo acontecido do almoço. Puderam então caminhar em paz, rindo como sempre e soltando pequenos insultos entre os dois, nos quais eram revidados com pequenos socos ou até mesmo grandes doses de sarcasmo. Estavam, em outras palavras, agindo normalmente.

Caminharam até a loja de discos, onde ambos se posicionaram em seus lugares habituais. Alfred afinava seu violão, apoiado sobre a pequena bancada de cimento que havia ao lado da loja, enquanto Arthur depositava a boina no local habitual, repassando mentalmente os covers dos quais estavam acostumados a fazer. Uma pequena dúvida transpassou pela mente de Arthur, e este ficou ao lado de Alfred para poder murmurar tal pergunta, sem serem ouvidos por ninguém.

- A música de hoje. – o americano mexeu sua cabeça em concordância – Quer tocá-la agora? Posso improvisar uma letra.

Alfred pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, mas logo depois abriu um grande sorriso.

- Não. Vamos guardá-la como nosso trunfo secreto! Sabe, igual quando um herói é quase derrotado, mas libera aquele poder especial e inesperado derrotando...

- Eu já entendi o que você quis dizer Alfred.

- ...enfim. Vamos guardá-la para um show especial. Assim vamos conquistar o coração de todos e as gravadoras irão implorar pelo nosso talento!

Arthur nada disse, apenas riu com a visão infantil de Alfred sobre como funcionava o mundo, mas não pôde deixar de, no fundo, desejar que aquilo realmente acontecesse. Pensamentos confusos sobre seu próprio futuro e lembranças ruins de sua infância transpassaram sua mente, apesar de que tentasse a todo custo não pensar em tais coisas no momento.

A expressão deprimida de Arthur não passou despercebida por Alfred, que apenas franziu seu cenho enquanto o observava. Sabia que até há pouco tempo o inglês estava feliz. Se perguntava o que havia passado na mente do outro para ter tal expressão tão de repente, mas quando esticou seu braço para puxá-lo para si, um grupo de adolescentes se aproximou, soltando pequenos gritos ao verem os dois.

A dupla de músicos se surpreendeu ao mesmo tempo, enquanto lançavam olhares confusos um para o outro se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. Alfred deu de ombros, tocando as cordas de leve para ter certeza de que o violão está afinado.

- Eu disse que ele era lindo!

- Cala a boca, não vê que o outro consegue te ouvir?!

- Ahh, que vergonha!

Novos risinhos ressoaram pela rua, e Arthur franziu o cenho observando as garotas. Quando Alfred levantou seu rosto para observar se Arthur estava pronto para começarem e avistou as garotas o fitando, abriu um grande sorriso, querendo ser cordial à sua platéia.

Arthur soltou um suspiro audível. As meninas pareceram surtar ainda mais, algumas se encontravam vermelhas de vergonha enquanto outras riam audivelmente, criando uma leve irritação no inglês. Mas sentiu a mão de Alfred em seu ombro e, quando olhou para trás, viu um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior ser projetado no rosto de Alfred. As palavras "_podemos começar?"_ soaram como um sussurro em sua cabeça, pois a atenção do inglês estava voltada para outra coisa no momento. Sentiu uma imensa vergonha o invadir porque de fato sabia o que aquele grupo de cinco garotas estavam sentindo. Os cabelos loiros-escuros de Alfred, que desciam gentilmente por sua testa, assim com seu grande sorriso que era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego, e as orbes azuis... Aqueles lindos olhos nos quais já havia sonhado tantas vezes fitando seu corpo, encarando os olhos verdes com luxúria...

Sentiu seu corpo se aquecer, assim como seu rosto. Quando voltou à si, Alfred estava com uma expressão confusa, e seus lábios formavam um biquinho bastante infantil. Abriu e fechou sua boca algumas vezes, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

- Artie, você está bem? Está com febre? – Alfred estendeu sua mão em direção à testa do inglês, no qual respondeu afastando-a imediatamente

- N-Não, eu estou bem. – Podia sentir o americano o encarando, e tratou de virar o rosto para evitar corar ainda mais. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para se concentrar melhor – Vamos começar.

Ainda sem acreditar nas palavras do inglês, Alfred o encarou por alguns segundos para ter certeza de que seu vocalista não estava doente. Arthur desviava seu olhar, fazendo um esforço imenso para retirar aquela coloração de seu rosto, que parecia dominá-lo sempre que estava perto do americano. Por fim Alfred desistiu, dando um grande suspiro e olhando em volta, percebendo que uma considerável multidão havia se formado em volta dos dois, aguardando pacientimente o início do show.

- Bom, se você diz... então um, dois, três...!

Os dedos de Alfred deslizavam habilidosamente pelas cordas do violão, enquanto seu pé batia no chão juntamente com o compasso da música. Arthur, além de cantar, era responsável também por manter o público entretido e animado com as apresentações, então se pôs à bater palmas enquanto os que assistiam trataram de acompanhar.

Quando todos já batiam palmas ao ritmo acelerado da música, Arthur se pôs à cantar. A música era um cover de rock, diferente dos que estavam acostumados à fazer. Mas o inglês demonstrou a versatilidade de sua voz, cantando perfeitamente no tom grave da canção.

Moedas eram jogadas em direção à boina listrada, enquanto Arthur retribuía com uma leve piscadela em agradecimento aos tão gentis espectadores. Balançava seus braços, ia de um lado para o outro e certas vezes fechava a mão como se segurasse um microfone, parecendo realmente o vocalista de uma banda de rock. As músicas foram seguindo, uma atrás da outra, uma mais agitada que a outra, até que a noite começou a cair. Haviam dado uma pequena pausa de dez minutos para respirar e tomar um pouco de água. Arthur mal havia voltado com duas garrafinhas geladas, jogando uma para Alfred enquanto tentava recuperar um pouco do seu fôlego, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Ao se virar, abriu um sorriso maior ainda, o que acabou assustando seu amigo, que era tão acostumado às expressões ranzinzas que Arthur demonstrava na faculdade.

- Kiku! O que faz aqui?! – Deu um grande gole em sua água, respirando fundo logo depois – Já está voltando para casa?

- Sim, meu turno se encerrou faz poucos minutos. – um gentil sorriso se projetou no rosto do oriental, retirando um pequeno papel de seu bolso – Eu recebi uma pequena proposta e creio que possa agradar à vocês dois. – Lançou um olhar acanhando em direção ao americano, logo depois sorrindo para Arthur como se pedisse um favor – Poderia chamá-lo?

- Ah, é claro. Alfred! – o americano, que estava distraído conversando com uma das garotas que assistiam a seu show, olhou surpreso em direção à Arthur, caminhando em sua direção – Este é Kiku Honda, meu amigo da faculdade. – o oriental se curvou lentamente para frente e Alfred repetiu o gesto apenas com sua cabeça, sem entender muito bem qual a razão de tamanha formalidade – Ele trabalha aqui na loja de discos no turno da tarde. Parece que tem uma proposta para nós, é isso?

- Isso mesmo, Kirkland. – Alfred engoliu um riso que insistia em aflorar ao ver o tamanho respeito no qual Kiku tratava Arthur, recebendo em resposta uma cotovelada do inglês – Nós recebemos bastantes panfletos na loja sobre boates, bares musicais, dentre outros estabelecimentos. Combina bastante com o conteúdo da loja e pode representar novas oportunidades para músicos. De qualquer maneira... – Kiku entregou um pequeno panfleto para Arthur, que o lia com curiosidade – Um conhecido meu irá abrir um restaurante aqui por perto. Não é algo muito formal, servem comida italiana e alguns petiscos, mas seu alvo é o público jovem, e estavam procurando alguém que quisesse tocar por lá. – neste momento, Alfred já havia tomado o folheto da mão do inglês, que o olhava com reprovação – Eu deveria deixar os panfletos na loja, mas resolvi perguntar se não estariam interessados? Caso contrário, devo pregar o panfleto na loja agora mesmo. Mas garanto que vocês são o tipo de pessoa que eles procuram.

O japonês abriu um sorriso gentil mas teve pouco tempo com tal expressão. Logo seus ombros foram tomados pelos braços americanos, que balançavam o oriental de um lado para o outro, rindo histericamente. Kiku limitou-se à corar e gaguejar que aquele tipo de contato era impróprio, mas sua voz calma e gentil foi abafada pelos gritos animados de Alfred.

- Mas é claro que aceitamos! Esta é uma oportunidade de ouro! – Finalmente havia se desvencilado do oriental, que soltava um suspiro agradecido – Eu não sei quem é este seu amigo, mas gostei dele. Quando poderemos tocar? Quando é a inauguração? Cara, isso vai ser demais!

- Espere. – A voz de Arthur era tensa e séria. Sua expressão era triste enquanto olhava para o americano, que lhe retribuiu uma expressão confusa. Até mesmo Kiku parecia surpreso com tal reação por parte do inglês, mas limitou-se à apenas observá-lo continuar a falar – Eu... não acho que este seja o momento certo.

- Ah, vamos Arthur! É uma oportunidade enorme esta, e você não vai se perdoar depois caso a desperdice! – abriu um grande sorriso novamente, pegando seu celular – Vamos ligar para este cara italiano e resolver tudo...

- Alfred, me ouça. – A tela do celular foi tampada pela mão cor de leite do inglês, enquanto Alfred parecia cada vez mais confuso com aquela reação –Nós somos uma dupla. Vamos discutir isso com mais calma, sim? Muito obrigado pela proposta Kiku, lhe digo a resposta amanhã.

O japonês se curvou, logo depois indo embora. Alfred observou enquanto a silhueta de Kiku sumia no horizonte, ainda bastante confuso. Limitou-se então a fitar seu vocalista, aguardando por alguma explicação. Era possível ver a expectativa e felicidade sobre o que estava para acontecer nos olhos de Alfred, e ver tal expressão machucou Arthur profundamente. Sem saber por onde começar sua explicação, Arthur coçava sua nuca, mordia seu lábio inferior e demonstrava outros sinais claros de nervosismo, por fim suspirando e tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

- Eu acho que ainda não devemos estreiar assim, profissionalmente. Eu... não sinto que estamos prontos.

- O que você quer dizer, Artie? – era possível perceber o sorriso se esvairindo do rosto americano – Nós esperamos tanto por isso, não foi? É nossa chance! Eu não quero tocar na rua para sempre, eu quero crescer e...

- O que tem de errado em tocar aqui? Temos fãs, um clima agradável e uma boa amizade com o dono da loja. – era visível na expressão de Arthur que ele sabia que aquilo não era o bastante para o americano, mas ainda assim tentou forçar um sorriso –Eu não vejo o por que de...

- Eu quero me tornar um músico profissional, Arthur. Quero viver da minha própria música. E recusar esta chance para mim... é algo que simplesmente não posso fazer! – Alfred puxava sua franja para cima, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro – É meu sonho, Arthur. Meu sonho está prestes à se tornar realidade.

O inglês simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Se manteve imóvel, de punhos fechados, enquanto olhava para o chão. Sabia muito bem que estava sendo egoísta em privar Alfred desta chance, ainda mais por motivos dos quais pretendia esconder do outro, então não podia se sentir nada melhor do que um idiota. Sabia muito bem qual era o sonho de Alfred, o ouvira falar tão apaixonadamente sobre ter tal oportunidade tantas vezes que seria impossível não saber. Mas também possuía seus motivos. Se não amasse o americano, já teria abandonado aquela cena faz muito tempo. Tinha seus motivos, mas queria realizar os sonhos dele também.

- ...e eu preciso de você, Arthur. – o inglês levantou seu olhar, encarando as orbes azuis que o observavam com carinho – Se cheguei até aqui foi tudo graças à você. Já conversamos muito sobre este tipo de coisa e, mesmo que você não queira me dizer o por que, irei entender caso não queira mesmo se apresentar. Mas eu não irei sem você. Somos uma dupla, não somos? – um sorriso gentil se abriu no rosto do americano, enquanto sua mão deslizava carinhosamente por seu violão – Mas pense bem, Arthur. Isso é algo muito importante para mim. Mas se realmente sente que não estamos prontos, então que seja. Mas acredite em mim quando digo que este é meu sonho, então estou disposto a fazer de tudo para alcançá-lo. Irei praticar mil vezes mais se você acha que ainda não estamos prontos, irei me tornar o melhor músico para ser digno de acompanhar seu vocal incrível!

Tais palavras atingiram Arthur profundamente. Podia sentir o ar escapando de seus pulmões enquanto fechava seus olhos, lembrando-se de como começou a praticar seu canto. Ainda podia sentir o forte cheiro de lavanda de sua casa, assim como enxergar aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos perfeitamente. As cortinas perfeitamente brancas, os móveis belos e intocáveis e uma criança privada de sua criatividade natural.

_Seu pai estava no trabalho. Sua mãe, fofocando na casa da vizinha. E sozinho em casa com sua governanta, Arthur estava sentado na mesa da sala, terminando seu dever de casa. Sua expressão era séria e concentrada, chamando a atenção de Elizaveta._

_"Sabe, lá na Hungria os garotos da sua idade costumam correr e se sujar na lama por aí." A mulher riu sozinha com suas próprias lembranças, sorrindo para a criança "Não tem nada de errado em fazer sua lição, mas não acha que deveria brincar um pouco?"_

_Arthur nada respondia, limitando-se à virar a página de seu caderno secamente, ignorando por completo a mulher que sua mãe se referia tantas vezes à "imigrante sugadora de dinheiro"._

_A mulher apenas sorria carinhosamente, sentando-se na outra extremidade da mesa, enquanto dobrava as roupas e as depositava em um cesto de plástico._

_E então começava. Sua voz doce e delicada iniciava uma melodia de uma canção romântica na qual havia escutado no rádio. Não se preocupava muito com a letra, pois seu inglês era coberto de sotaque e muitas palavras sequer entendia, limitando-se a murmurar palavras desconexas em inglês e misturá-las com sua língua materna. Arthur levantava sua cabeça em curiosidade, não passando despercebido pela moça._

_"Oras, você conhece essa música?", ela perguntava. Arthur apenas concordava com a cabeça "Então cante comigo! Eu não faço a mínima ideia de qual é a letra dela."_

_"Mas eu não sei cantar" o garoto respondia, enquanto seu rosto se tornava escalarte pela vergonha. A governanta abria um grande sorriso, aproximando seu rosto do inglês, como se estivesse prestes à lhe confessar um segredo._

_"Sabe de uma coisa? Um cantor é alguém que sabe expressar seus sentimentos através de sua voz. A técnica vem com o tempo e prática, mas o contrário não. Apenas alguém que seja sincero sobre o que sente é capaz de se tornar um cantor de primeira. E você é um garoto simplesmente encantador, Arthur. Vamos, cante comigo!"_

Um breve momento de silêncio se passou. Arthur ainda estava com seu olhar baixo, enquanto Alfred caminhava nervosamente de um lado para o outro, lançando olhares impacientes em direção ao inglês, mas respeitando sua demora para responder.

Arthur bagunçou seus cabelos, respirando fundo. Colocou as mãos em seu bolso, virando seu rosto para o lado a fim de evitar o olhar do americano.

- Está bem. Acho que é uma boa oportunidade – um pequeno sorriso se abriu em seu rosto – Afinal, não é como se estivéssemos dando um show no Times Square, não é mesmo? É só um pouco de cantoria em um bar.

Alfred logo fez questão de puxar o inglês para um abraço, o levantando do chão tamanha sua felicidade. Ria alto enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do outro, ignorando os protestos de Arthur para ser posto de volta no chão.

- Mas não pense que não chegaremos lá! – deu uma piscadela para Arthur, pegando seu violão em seu colo – E como chegaremos! Arthur, Alfred e Emily, o trio mais famoso dos Estados Unidos e em breve do mundo!

- É impressão minha ou você acabou de contar seu violão como um integrante da banda?

Alfred fez um biquinho irritado, enquanto Arthur abriu um pequeno sorriso. É, realmente não seria tão mal assim. Sentia-se aliviado ao ver a reação do americano, que parecia simplesmente exctasiado com tal oportunidade. Sorriu.

- Hoje vamos beber, e é por minha conta. Precisamos comemorar! – girou seu violão no ar, pegando seu celular novamente – Já está ficando tarde, Artie. Vamos terminar nosso show por hoje e logo depois ligo pros caras. Assim que for confirmado nossa estréia, a gente segue direto para um pub aqui perto e enche a cara!

A risada de Arthur neste momento foi audível, e Alfred pareceu incrivelmente aliviado ao ver seu amigo feliz. Um pequeno pensamento passou pela mente do inglês, mas resolveu ignorá-lo completamente.

Afinal, não é como se ainda fosse tão fraco para bebidas como costumava ser.


End file.
